A Deusa com Asas de Anjo
by Veraozao
Summary: Após a batalha contra Aizen, Ichigo perde os seus poderes. No entanto com a ajuda dos amigos volta a recuperá-los. Voltava tudo ao normal até que encontraram velhos amigos da Soul Sociaty. Com o regresso destes, a Inoue despertará o seu verdadeiro poder.
1. O Regresso de Velhos Amigos

As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.

Capítulo 1

A vida corria normalmente em Karakura. Depois de tantos acontecimentos, como o plano de Aizen, a perda de poderes do Ichigo e a sua dura batalha para os recuperar, tudo tinha voltado a ser como era. Quando eu digo tudo, é mesmo tudo. Já sei que adivinharam. A Inoue continua a amar o Ichigo.

A Inoue estava sentada a olhar a imensidão existente para lá da janela da sala. Não prestava atenção à aula, a única coisa na sua mente era um acontecimento que tinha ocorrido há pouco tempo.

"O grupo estava a caminho de casa quando um Hollow apareceu. Ichigo já com os seus poderes de volta, transformou-se em Shinigami para combater o monstro.

Ichigo – Para trás, eu trato dele!

Ishida – Kurosaki, não sejas egoísta. Estamos todos aqui, por isso não precisas de fazer tudo sozinho!

Inoue – Deixa-o tratar disto! A Inoue sabia que o Ichigo precisava de fazer esta batalha. Era o seu primeiro confronto com um Hollow desde que recuperara os poderes.

Sado – Ela tem razão! Vamos confiar nele!

Ishida – Bem, parece que não tenho escolha a não ser deixar-te tratar disto!

O Ichigo deu um sorriso pela compreensão dos amigos e de seguida voltou a sua atenção para o Hollow. No momento em que ia dar o golpe no monstro, alguém o fez primeiro.

Ichigo – Mas que raio…

Rukia – Vejo que tens os teus poderes de volta, Ichigo!

Ichigo – Rukia! Ichigo estava bastante surpreso e ao mesmo tempo muito contente. Os seus olhos mostravam um brilho que há muito tempo a Inoue não via.

Renji – Olá pessoal! Tudo bem?

Os restantes estavam tão surpresos como o Ichigo. Há muito tempo que não viam ninguém da Soul Sociaty. Pensavam até que nunca mais iriam ver."

Professor – Inoue Orihime! Pode ler o texto, por favor! Inoue Orihime, se não prestar atenção, mando-a para o gabinete do director!

Inoue – Hum… Peço desculpa! Qual era mesmo o texto para ler?

O professor bufou e respondeu com muita rigidez.

Professor – Se continuar assim, irá chumbar à minha disciplina!

A turma estava bastante atenta e estupefacta com aquela situação. A Inoue era uma das melhores alunas da escola, não perdia por muito para o Ishida.

Tatsuki – Que se passa contigo, Orihime? Perguntou muito baixinho para o professor não ouvir.

Inoue – Nada! Na realidade a única coisa que ela queria era ir para casa. Era o único lugar onde podia ter privacidade, apesar de estar sozinha. Ali podia chorar à vontade, rir o mais alto que quisesse, pensar e agir como gostava. Na escola tinha de mostrar-se muito alegre e sempre com um sorriso para os amigos. Mesmo que lhe doesse o coração, a alma se quebrasse, e mesmo que os seus olhos teimassem em largar rios de água.

Deu o toque de saída e dirigiram-se para casa. O grupo foi todo junto para casa. Desta vez a Rukia também os acompanhava, pois estava em Karakura numa missão e tinha-se hospedado na casa do Ichigo.

Rukia – Diz-me Ichigo, como conseguiste os teus poderes de volta?

Ichigo – Digamos que tive ajuda de alguns amigos!

Os dois sorriam largamente um para o outro. Inoue sabia que tinha de manter a sua expressão de felicidade, mesmo que fosse a fingir e lhe doesse no coração. Antes do reencontro com a Rukia e o Renji, durante os meses em que ajudara Ichigo a recuperar os seus poderes, os dois tinham-se tornado ainda mais próximos, apesar de não passarem da amizade.

Ishida – Inoue-san, hoje parecias muito distraída na aula! Passa-se alguma coisa? O Ishida já tinha percebido os sentimentos que a Inoue nutria por Ichigo. Apesar de lhe ter feito aquela pergunta, tinha quase a certeza de qual seria a causa da tristeza dela.

Inoue – Sim, está tudo bem! Respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

Ichigo – Não é o que parece!

Rukia – O Ichigo tem razão Inoue! Normalmente estás sempre alegre e ultimamente tens andado um pouco abatida.

Sado – Se continuares assim, vais ficar numa má situação escolar!

Inoue – Está tudo bem! Não se preocupem comigo.

Inoue estava distraída por causa da conversa. Sem se dar conta, tinha um atacador desapertado. Por causa disso, acabou por cair. Por sorte o Ishida conseguiu agarrá-la.

Ishida – Tens o atacador desapertado. Tens de ter mais cuidado Inoue-san. Podias ter-te magoado a sério!

Inoue – Obrigada! Aquelas palavras ressoaram na sua mente. A resposta que ela encontrava para aquele comentário era desagradável e fria. Queria ter respondido, mas sabia que iria dizer algo que não iriam gostar de ouvir. Por isso calou-se e voltou ao fingimento a que já estava habituada.

Inoue - Podem ir na frente, eu já vos apanho! Dizia enquanto se abaixava para atar o atacador.

Ela aproveitou a ocasião para demorar um pouco mais. E como à sua frente situava-se uma esquina, bastariam dois passos para os restantes não a verem mais. Dessa forma conseguiria ir sozinha para casa. Na sua mente passavam todos os momentos e frases ditas desde que a Rukia se encontrava em Karakura. Uma lágrima solitária soltou-se do seu olho esquerdo. Se ela não sentisse nada podia dizer-se que não era humana. É normal sentir alegria, desejo, solidão e até ciúme. A Inoue não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes da Rukia apesar de gostar muito dela. Quando esse sentimento lhe assolou novamente o coração, uma dor física veio em conjunto.

Inoue – Mas o que é isto? Que dor é esta? Ela sentia-se a ficar envolta de escuridão. Sentimentos negativos aumentavam cada vez mais no seu coração.

Entretanto os outros já tinham andado uns quinhentos metros, quando sentiram um poder maligno e poderoso.

Sado – Que poder é este?

Rukia – Onde está a Inoue?

Ishida – Ela ficou para trás para atar o sapato!

Rukia – A esta altura já teria nos apanhado!

Correram todos na direcção oposta, pelo caminho que vieram. A meio do caminho aquela reiatsu tinha desaparecido.

Ichigo – Desapareceu!

Estavam já perto do local quando viram uma rapariga a caminhar na direcção deles.

Ishida – Inoue-san, estás bem?

Inoue – Sim, porquê?

Rukia – Não sentiste a reiatsu de agora há pouco?

Inoue – Não. Não, senti nada!

Ichigo – O que será que foi aquilo? Desapareceu tão depressa quanto apareceu!

Rukia – Sim. É realmente estranho. Eu vou tentar contactar a Soul Sociaty para ver se descubro alguma coisa!

Ainda estavam muito confusos com o sucedido. Apesar disso, decidiram ir para casa e no dia seguinte falar com o Urahara.

A Inoue quando chegou a casa, tentava perceber o que se tinha passado. Após ter deitado aquela lágrima, um poder absurdo começou a envolvê-la. Ela não sabe como conseguiu parar aquilo. E teve sorte porque dois minutos depois, os colegas já lá estavam ao pé dela.


	2. Desconfiança

_As personagens de bleach não me pertencem! Mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 2**

No outro dia depois das aulas, foram até à loja do Urahara. Quando eles se dirigiram para lá, um rapaz que ia a correr, caiu mesmo ao pé da Inoue. Era uma criança com os seus cinco anos.

Inoue – Estás bem? Disse com um sorriso e tentando ajudar a criança a levantar-se.

Criança – Sim. Mas dói-me o joelho!

Inoue – Fizeste um arranhão! Diz-me, onde está a tua mãe?

Mãe da criança – Gray, anda! Temos que nos apressar.

Gray – Está ali! Obrigada. O rapaz deu um beijo na cara dela e foi a correr para a mãe.

Ichigo – Não sabia que tinhas jeito para crianças!

A Inoue deu um sorriso. Desta vez não era a fingir. Quando se preparava para seguir caminho, ouviu o rapaz a falar para a mãe.

Gray – Mamã, eu vi um anjo! Ajudou-me a levantar e era tão lindo! Devias ter visto, tinhas asas tão grandes e eram brilhantes e quentes!

A Inoue sorriu e ficou um pouco corada. Aquela criança tinha acabado de lhe encher o seu coração com alegria e sossego.

Ishida- O rapaz tem apenas cinco anos, mas já faz algumas observações bem correctas!

Inoue – Vocês ouviram o que ele disse?

Rukia – Sim! E acho que tem muita verdade no que ele disse!

Ichigo – Vamos! Temos que ir falar com o Urahara.

Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos a lá chegar. E o dono da loja de certeza que já sabia que eles iriam lá, pois foi ele que abriu a porta, mesmo antes de eles baterem.

Urahara – Entrem!

Ichigo – Urahara-san, você já sabia que viríamos, certo?

Urahara – Sim! Decerto que vieram pelo que aconteceu ontem.

Rukia – Entendo, então você também sentiu!

Ishida – Urahara, tenho certeza que investigou! Podia nos dizer o que descobriu?

Urahara – Não descobri nada. No entanto, penso que está ligado com os acontecimentos recentes!

Ichigo – Acontecimentos recentes?

Urahara – Sim. Têm desaparecido muitas pessoas neste último mês. Pensamos que o causador seja um Hollow.

Yoruichi – Exactamente!

Inoue – Youruichi-san!

Youruichi – Olá. Há muito tempo que não nos víamos!

Urahara – Descobriu alguma coisa?

Yoruichi – Sim. Como suspeitávamos, é um Hollow que está por detrás disto. Ao que parece está à procura de um humano com uma característica muito especial!

Sado – Pessoas como nós?

Yoruichi – Mais ou menos! Anda há procura de um humano capaz de libertar um poder maligno. Chamam-lhe poder da escuridão!

Inoue – Porque razão anda à procura de uma pessoa assim?

Rukia – Para o devorar e ficar mais poderoso!

A Inoue ficou pálida. Por sorte as únicas pessoas que repararam foram o Urahara e a Yoruichi.

Sado – Isso quer dizer que o humano deve ter um elevado poder espiritual, certo?

Urahara – Certo! O que significa que a reiatsu de ontem pertencia ao humano que o Hollow procura.

Ichigo – Nesse caso temos de encontrá-lo antes!

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco foram embora. A Inoue mantinha-se calada e pálida também.

Rukia – Talvez devêssemos ficar todos juntos! Assim pouparíamos tempo caso acontecesse alguma coisa!

Ishida – É uma boa ideia.

Sado – E ficaremos em casa de quem?

Ichigo – E que tal em casa da Inoue!

Só quando ouviu o seu nome é que voltou à realidade.

Inoue – Hum…

Ichigo – Você concorda Inoue?

Inoue – Sim! Concordou mesmo sem saber do que se tratava.

Rukia – Inoue, estás bem? Pareces pálida!

Inoue – Eu estou bem!

Rukia – Então estaremos lá por volta das sete horas!

Inoue – Está bem!

Foram todos para as suas respectivas casas preparar a mala com o necessário para levar. Inoue estava desnorteada. Depois do que ouviu, estava a sentir-se ainda pior. Não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas.

Inoue – Isto não podia estar a acontecer! Primeiro a vinda da Kuchiki-san. Depois o acontecimento de ontem. Agora é a conversa de hoje! Eu não sei o que fazer! ... Mas o que estou eu a dizer! A Kuchiki-san é minha amiga. Eu não posso sentir estas coisas. Não posso!

Entretanto na loja do Urahara.

Urahara – Você reparou?

Yoruichi – Sim! E parece que ela ainda não contou nada aos outros!

Urahara – É perfeitamente compreensível!

Yoruichi – Pode ser. Mas ela vai acabar por pôr a vida dos outros em risco!


	3. O sonho

_Capítulo 3_

**As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo.**

Eram sete horas certas quando o Ichigo, o Ishida, o Sado e a Rukia apareceram na casa da Inoue.

Rukia – Boa noite Inoue!

Os rapazes – Boa noite!

Inoue – Boa noite malta. Entrem! Fiquem à vontade!

Ishida – Inoue-san, onde podemos colocar as nossas coisas?

Inoue – Sigam-me. Eu mostro-vos! Subiram as escadas. - Como só há dois quartos, os rapazes dormem no maior. Eu e Kuchiki-san ficamos neste! Disse apontando para um dos quartos.

Arrumaram as suas coisas e voltaram a descer as escadas para se acomodaram no sofá. Entretanto batem à porta.

Yoruichi – Boa noite!

Inoue – Yoruichi-san, que veio fazer aqui?

Yoruichi – Eu preciso que venhas comigo, o Urahara quer falar contigo!

Rukia – Inoue, quem é?

Yoruichi – Boa noite pessoal!

Ichigo – Yoruichi-san, o que anda a fazer por aqui!

Yoruichi – Vim apenas falar com a Inoue. Nada de importante!

Inoue – Malta, podiam ir fazendo o jantar? Eu preciso de ir a um sítio!

Ishida – A esta hora?

Inoue – Eu não me demoro!

Saiu e fechou a porta sem dar explicação. A yoruichi agarrou-a pela mão e utilizou o shumpo para chegar mais rápido à loja do Urahara.

Inoue – Boa noite, Urahara-san! A yoruichi disse que queria falar comigo!

Urahara – Boa noite, Inoue-san! Sente-se aí! … Eu pedi à yoruichi para te trazer porque sei que estás a esconder-nos alguma coisa.

Yoruichi – Inoue, tu sabes que se estiver a acontecer alguma coisa, podes contar com a nossa ajuda!

Inoue – Não está a acontecer nada! Está tudo bem!

Urahara – É por isso que nos escondeste o facto de ter sido você que libertou a reiatsu de ontem?

Inoue – Eu não sei do que estão a falar! Falou um pouco nervosa.

Yoruichi – Sabes bem que não acreditamos nessa desculpa!

A Inoue sentiu-se pressionada e furiosa também. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Inoue – Eu não estou a esconder nada. Se não acreditam paciência! Eu vou-me embora. Tenho coisas para fazer!

Pela primeira vez, viram a menina que sempre fora bondosa, meiga e gentil com um rosto de fúria. Olhava para eles com os olhos cheios de angústia e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Falava para eles com frieza e secura.

Urahara – Com isso temos a confirmação. Só espero que os outros não notem tarde demais!

Entretanto a Inoue chega a casa e depara-se com uma mesa posta e um cheiro delicioso.

Ishida – Inoue-san, ainda bem que já chegaste! Daqui a nada o jantar está pronto!

Inoue – O que estão a fazer para o jantar? O cheiro é delicioso!

Rukia – Inoue! Chegaste mesmo a tempo. O jantar está pronto!

Sentaram-se todos e comeram aquela deliciosa refeição. Todos conversavam, excepto a Inoue, que apenas ouvia. Pareciam todos bem alegres e a Inoue esforçava-se por parecer também. Ela não sabia porquê, mas o seu coração parecia pesar a cada hora que passava. Era como se todos aqueles sentimentos mais negros que ela conservava no fundo do coração estivessem a aumentar cada vez mais.

Acabaram todos de jantar e arrumaram a cozinha. Depois de tudo feito acomodaram-se no sofá a pensar no que poderiam fazer. A Inoue não se sentou. Abriu a janela da sala por estar calor e sentou-se no parapeito a sentir aquela brisa da noite. Refugiou-se no seu mundo e a única coisa que lhe ocorria pela cabeça eram perguntas. – Porquê eu? Porque tenho de ser eu a sofrer? Tentava arranjar uma resposta, mas ela não aparecia de maneira alguma. Foi então que se lembrou da altura em que esteve no Hueco Mundo e do Ulquiorra.

Inoue - Sempre tiveste razão, Ulquiorra!

Rukia – Inoue, disseste alguma coisa?

Inoue – Nada! Ficou atrapalhada pois não se deu conta de ter pensado em voz alta.

Ishida – Inoue-san, porque não vens para aqui! Ainda tem espaço para mais uma pessoa.

Inoue – Estou bem aqui! Disse sorrindo.

Rukia – Já agora, o que é que o Urahara e a Yoruichi queriam falar contigo?

Inoue – Nada de mais.

Ichigo – Quando aqueles dois pedem para conversar com alguém há sempre alguma coisa de importante! Conta-nos, afinal de contas somos amigos!

Inoue – Eu já disse que não é nada de importante! Respondeu num tom mais grave e com alguma frieza e secura.

Eles ficaram atónitos com a reacção dela. Se bem que era a primeira vez que a viam falar daquela maneira.

Ichigo – Inoue, está tudo bem?

Inoue – Sim, está tudo bem! Deu um sorriso forçado. Ela não tinha intenção de falar daquele jeito mas não conseguiu evitar. – Desculpem-me. Eu não queria falar daquela maneira!

Ela deixou-se estar no parapeito da janela por mais alguns minutos. Ouviu os amigos a conversar. No entanto eles estavam a falar demasiado baixo para perceber o que quer que fosse.

Inoue – Bem, eu vou dormir! Se ficarem aqui, não se esqueçam de desligar a luz. Boa noite!

O grupo – Boa noite!

Sado – Passa-se alguma coisa com ela!

Rukia – Sim! Deve ser grave para ela não nos contar e ficar desse jeito.

O Ishida não disse nada. Ele sabia em parte porque ela estava triste e distraída. No entanto, também já começava a ficar preocupado com a maneira como ela estava a reagir a algumas coisas.

Ichigo – Acho que devemos falar com ela!

Todos concordaram e foram dormir.

A Inoue já estava a dormir profundamente quando ouviu alguém chamar por ela.

Desconhecido – Inoue Orihime!

Inoue – Quem me chama?

Desconhecido – Sou eu!

Quando se virou estava um Hollow diante dela. Instantaneamente pôs as mãos nas presilhas para levantar o escudo, no entanto não tinha as presilhas.

Inoue – Onde estão as minhas presilhas?

Hollow – Inoue Orihime! Tu és a humana que eu procuro. Tu pertences-me. Em breve virei te buscar! Até esse momento, ficarás com um presente!

A Inoue acorda agitada e com o coração muito acelerado. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no pescoço, deixando-a mais assustada. Resolveu ir à cozinha beber qualquer coisa.

Ichigo acordou a meio da noite e ouviu alguns barulhos na cozinha. Desceu para verificar o que era. Para sua surpresa, em vez de encontrar um ladrão, encontrou a Inoue sentada no parapeito da janela que abrira mais cedo.

– Inoue! Que estás a fazer aí?

– Kurosaki-kun! Exclamou surpresa. – Tive um pesadelo e não consegui dormir mais! Estou a ver que tiveste problemas no sono também!

– Na verdade, eu ouvi barulhos cá em baixo e resolvi ver o que era!

– Desculpa, se te acordei! De qualquer forma, daqui a nada vou para a cama!

– Diz-me Inoue, passa-se alguma coisa!

– Não se passa nada! Disse da maneira mais calma possível e com um sorriso para evitar que ele fizesse mais perguntas. De seguida voltou o seu olhar outra vez para a rua.

O Ichigo não ficou convencido. Aproveitou a distracção dela e aproximou-se. À medida que se ia aproximando, mais facilmente via o corpo curvilíneo que estava à sua frente. Ele sabia que a Inoue era uma rapariga bem dotada, no entanto, era a primeira vez que a via assim vestida.

Ela usava uma camisa de noite comprida até aos pés, com alças muito finas e um decote exagerado. Era uma camisa de cetim que lhe ficava justa ao corpo até à zona da cintura. Para baixo era mais solta. Ele sempre tivera problemas com mulheres nuas ou com poucas roupas. Mas ela era exactamente o que o Kon chamava. Uma deusa.

Aproximou-se dela até ficar bem perto.

– Inoue!

A Inoue acabou por se assustar. Desequilibrou-se e quase que caiu para fora da janela. Por sorte o Ichigo conseguiu agarrá-la. Ele puxou-a para si e a Inoue acabou no meio dos seus braços, colada ao corpo dele.

– Estás bem? Desculpa se te assustei!

– Sim… Acho eu! Dizia com as pernas bambas. – Obrigada!

– Ainda bem!

Só depois de trocarem olhares é que perceberam a situação em que estavam. Ficaram super vermelhos e afastaram-se.

– É melhor irmos dormir. Já foi demasiada emoção por hoje. Disse a jovem ruiva um tanto sobressaltada pelo ocorrido.

– Tens razão!

Inoue acendeu a luz para poderem ver melhor. Ichigo quando a viu sob aquela luz ficou mais vermelho do que já estava. Quando ela se virou para começar a subir as escadas, o Ichigo reparou numa marca que estava no seu pescoço.

– Inoue, o que é isso no teu pescoço?

– O quê?

Ichigo aproximou-se, arredou o cabelo dela para o lado e pôs a mão no pescoço para lhe indicar onde estava.

– Isto aqui!

– Não consigo ver. Tenho de arranjar um espelho!

Depois de arranjar o espelho colocou-o na posição certa para ver a tal marca. Ela ficou branca quando a viu. Colocou a mão em cima e lembrou-se do pesadelo que teve.

– Não foi um pesadelo! Disse num murmúrio inaudível.

– O que foi?

– Nada! Isto deve ser apenas uma marca… É melhor irmos dormir!

Foram-se deitar. No outro dia de manhã, a última a levantar-se foi a Inoue. Parecia cansada como se não tivesse dormido nada.

– Bom dia pessoal! … Onde estão?

Viu um bilhete em cima da mesa.

"Fomos ter com o Urahara. Não te acordámos porque estavas a dormir profundamente. P.S. Quando acordares vem ter connosco."


	4. A revelação dos poderes

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 4**

A Inoue tomou o pequeno-almoço e saiu de casa. Por alguma razão não estava com vontade de ir para lá, por isso foi dar um passeio primeiro para refrescar as ideias e manter-se calma. Enquanto isso, na loja do Urahara.

Rukia – Urahara, você sabe o que se passa com a Inoue?

Urahara – Então, também já perceberam!

Ichigo – Perceber o quê?

Ishida – Ela está a esconder-nos alguma coisa!

Urahara – Exactamente!

Sado – Você sabia? E ainda por cima não nos disse nada!

Yoruichi – Nós estávamos à espera que a Inoue vos contasse o que se está a passar!

Ichigo – Podem dizer de uma vez? Afinal de contas o que se passa com ela? Perguntou já a ficar um pouco nervoso.

Urahara – Vocês lembram-se, daquele dia em que sentimos aquela reiatsu muito poderosa, que desapareceu muito depressa?

Rukia – Sim! Mas o que tem isso a ver com a Inoue?

Yoruichi – Foi ela quem a libertou!

Ichigo – Isso é impossível! A reiatsu dela é muito serena e para além disso não é tão poderosa!

Ishida – Não! Faz muito sentido. Nesse dia, quando nos dirigimos ao local onde ela estava, que por acaso era o local donde vinha a reiatsu, não havia mais ninguém por perto. Além disso, ela mentiu-nos quando disse não ter sentido nada!

Sado – Tens razão! Ela tem uma percepção espiritual muito boa!

Ichigo – Isso quer dizer que é ela quem o Hollow quer! Ela está em perigo. Disse com um tom bastante preocupado e receoso.

O Ichigo saiu a correr para chegar à Inoue o mais rápido possível. Os outros foram logo atrás.

A Inoue, sem se dar conta, chegou a um descampado deserto. Estava tão perdida nos seus pensamentos que acabou por nem saber por onde ia.

– Finalmente!

– Mas tu és… Nem penses que me vais conseguir matar! Disse colocando as mãos nas presilhas para matar o hollow que estava à sua frente.

– Calma, eu quero conversar primeiro!

– Mas eu não!

– Inoue Orihime!

– Como é que sabes o meu nome? Perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade.

– Eu sei tudo sobre ti. Sei da morte do teu irmão. Da tua solidão. Também sei da tua ida para o Hueco Mundo! Eu conheço o teu coração negro. Cheio de ciúme, dúvida, tristeza, angústia, raiva… Também sei quem é o homem que amas. Ele não te quer, pois ama outra! Essa outra nem devia ter o direito de obter o coração dele, não é? Eu sei o que pensas, o que sentes. Eu sei tudo!

Entretanto, o Ichigo chega a casa da Inoue e não encontra lá ninguém. Tenta concentrar-se para achar a reiatsu dela. No momento em que a encontra, transforma-se em Shinigami e utiliza o shumpo para chegar até ela o mais rápido possível. Quando a encontra, dá de caras com o Hollow também. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma, viu a Inoue cair de joelhos no chão.

Naquele momento, o Hollow estava a fazê-la passar por uma ilusão. Ela via a pessoa que mais gostava com outra. Sentia-se na solidão outra vez. Por alguma razão, só quando a Inoue chorava é que libertava aquele poder vindo da escuridão do seu coração. Ela própria percebeu isso depois do primeiro incidente. No entanto, não conseguiu aguentar tamanha dor perante aquelas imagens. Ela não queria estar sozinha outra vez.

Ichigo – Inoue! Gritou quando a viu cair de joelhos e a chorar.

Foi só preciso a primeira lágrima cair para ela libertar toda aquela escuridão. Aquela reiatsu era preta e muito poderosa. Os outros quando chegaram, pouco depois do Ichigo, ficaram sem palavras para o que estavam a ver.

Hollow – Isso, mostra o teu poder! Liberta a escuridão do teu coração! Disse rindo-se e mostrando uma cara feliz.

Ishida – Não há nada que possamos fazer, Urahara?

Urahara – Temos que eliminar a escuridão do seu coração. Provavelmente só assim é que voltará ao normal! No entanto teremos que descobrir qual é!

Ishida – Eu não queria dizer isso, mas… eu sei qual é!

Olharam todos surpresos.

Ichigo – Diz depressa! Temos que salvá-la antes que seja tarde demais!

Ishida – A escuridão dela é… Tu!

O Ichigo ficou incrédulo ao ouvir aquilo.

Ichigo – O quê! Só podes estar a brincar! Como poderia ser eu a escuridão dela?

Ishida – Ela ama-te. Mas como é um amor não correspondido é obrigada a mostrar-se feliz, como se estivesse tudo bem.

Ichigo – O que eu posso fazer? Perguntou mais para si próprio do que para quem estava com ele. Via-se claramente a confusão e o medo nos seus olhos.

Rukia – Vais ter que ir ao pé dela e dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Pode ser que ela te ouça! Disse com uma expressão triste. Era óbvio que a Rukia não tinha gostado do que ouviu. No entanto era a sua amiga que estava em perigo, não podia deixar os sentimentos falarem mais alto que ela.

Ichigo – Vou fazer o máximo que puder!

Ichigo tentou aproximar-se, mas a reiatsu dela era densa e maligna.

– Inoue! Pára, vais acabar por morrer!

Ela ouviu e olhou para ele. O Ichigo apenas via dor e tristeza nos seus olhos. As únicas coisas que ocorriam na sua mente eram duas palavras. "Desculpa Inoue". Na cabeça dela apenas havia o desespero. Ela não queria continuar a sofrer. A morte era a única saída.

O Ichigo usou o bankai para se aproximar ainda mais dela. Após alguns segundos estava quase ao lado dela.

– Inoue, por favor, pára ou acabas por morrer! Disse num tom de suplica.

– Eu não me importo de morrer desde que eu deixe de sentir esta dor! Falou baixo e com a voz trémula por causa do choro.

– Eu importo-me Inoue! Eu não quero que tu morras!

Por alguma razão aquelas palavras lhe causaram mais dor e soaram-lhe muito falsas. O poder espiritual aumentou mais ainda. Vendo que a situação já estava a ficar fora de controle, ele abaixou-se e agarrou-lhe os ombros, ficando de frente para ela.

– O Ishida me contou. Desculpa não ter percebido. Por causa de mim, estás nesta situação!

– A culpa é minha! Fui eu que me apaixonei. Fui eu que aceitei ir para o Hueco Mundo. Eu sempre fui fraca!

Hollow – Isso mesmo, Inoue! Tu és a causadora de todo o teu sofrimento e por isso mereces a morte. Agora mostra ao mundo o quão grande é a tua escuridão!

– Não o ouças Inoue! Tu és muito importante para todos. És muito importante para mim!

– Porque dizes essas coisas. Se eu desaparecer, não irá haver ninguém para te impedir de viver. Poderás viver ao lado daquela que amas!

– O que estás para aí a dizer? Aquela que eu amo?

– Eu sei muito bem, que a rapariga que amas é a Kuchiki-san. Por isso, se eu morrer, poderás viver ao lado dela sem ninguém para te impedir!

– Eu não amo a Rukia. Ela é uma grande amiga. Só isso! Eu preciso de ti ao meu lado.

Hollow – Já chega rapaz! Está na hora de devorar a alma desta garota!

– Eu não vou deixar! Eu vou protegê-la nem que tenha de dar a minha vida para isso. Disse colocando-se em pé, à frente da Inoue e em posição de combate.

Hollow – Afasta-te!

O Hollow joga o Ichigo para longe e aproveita o momento para matar a Inoue.

Ichigo – Inoue!

Ishida – Ele vai matá-la! Temos de ir salvá-la.

Urahara – Espera um pouco! Acho que não vai ser preciso.

O Hollow com um tentáculo tenta perfurar a Inoue. No entanto, pára a poucos centímetros dela.

Hollow – O que raio se está a passar? Porque é que não me consigo mexer?

Ichigo – Inoue! Disse num sussurro e sem compreender o que se estava a passar.

Rukia – O que está a acontecer, Urahara?

Urahara – Vocês irão testemunhar o nascimento de um anjo. Irão ver o verdadeiro poder dela!

De um momento para o outro, a reiatsu aumenta de tal maneira que parecia que a cidade ia ser destruída a qualquer momento. A cor mudou de preto para branco. Do maligno para a luz. O seu corpo ficou envolto de reiatsu até se ver apenas luz a emanar dela. Levantou-se, colocou os braços para cima e fechou os olhos.

O Ichigo aproximou-se e percebeu que ela pronunciava qualquer coisa. No entanto, conseguiu apenas perceber a última frase.

Inoue – "Vocês que transmitem luz e calor, abram-se agora, asas majestosas".

A Inoue libertou uma luz tão forte que ofuscou os olhos dos que estavam presentes. Quando voltaram a olhar ficaram surpresos com a imagem à sua frente.

Ichigo – Inoue! És mesmo tu?

Inoue – Sim! Estava com um sorriso na cara e sem vestígios de lágrimas.

Rukia – Este é o verdadeiro poder dela?

Sado – Só pode ser!

Ishida – Parece um anjo!

A reiatsu dela envolvia o seu corpo por completo. Ela estava rodeada de luz e emanava calor. A sua aparência continuava a mesma, excepto as asas enormes que tinha e a roupa. Estava com um vestido praticamente igual às suas camisas de noite.

Hollow – Porque é que tinham de aparecer? Ela seria minha e eu poderia tornar-me no Hollow mais forte que existiria.

Inoue – Estás enganado! Disse calmamente.

Ichigo – O que vais fazer?

Inoue – Deixa comigo. Eu trato dele!

O Hollow tentou fugir mas por alguma razão não conseguia.

– Não me consigo mexer. O que fizeste comigo, mulher?

– Por favor, não me chames dessa maneira! Disse calmamente caminhando na direcção dele. – Vou purificar-te! Não te preocupes. Tu vais voltar a ser uma simples alma. Depois quem sabe, renascer!

Todos estavam estupefactos a olhar para aquela cena. No entanto, também se mostravam curiosos para saber o que ela iria fazer.

Urahara – Finalmente, iremos ver uma das coisas que ela pode fazer. A purificação de um Hollow!

Ishida – Mas isso não é o que os Shinigamis fazem?

Urahara – Sim! Mas ela não é um Shinigami, pois não? Além disso é muito diferente da purificação do Shinigami. Apenas observem!

A Inoue encontrava-se ao pé do Hollow. Abriu as suas asas e voou para cima até ficar frente-a-frente com ele. Dessa maneira ela pode encará-lo.

– Não tenhas medo! Ela aproximou-se da cara dele e colocou a mão na sua máscara. De seguida só se viu o Hollow transformar-se numa alma, como já fora outrora. – Agora vais poder ter a chance de viver outra vez. No entanto, por enquanto vais para a Soul Sociaty. Vem! Abriu os braços, convidando-o para um caloroso abraço.

– Obrigada! Disse a alma bastante confortável naquele abraço quente e calmante.

A Inoue abarcou aquela alma nos seus braços e com as suas asas envolveu-a. Depois do ritual feito, aquela alma pode ir para a Soul Sociaty. Desceu, e mesmo antes de colocar os pés no chão, os amigos já lá estavam ao pé dela.

Inoue – Malta! Obrigada por não desistirem de mim.

Ichigo – O rapaz estava certo. Você é realmente um anjo! Disse pensativo e com um olhar de admiração.

Inoue – Obrigada! Deu uns sorrisos muito bonitos que há muito tempo não viam. - Bem, eu tenho que voltar ao meu estado normal. Estar assim gasta muita energia!

Urahara – Inoue-san, desculpe pedir-lhe isto, mas por causa da reiatsu inicial que libertou acabou por deixar o céu encoberto. Será que podia pô-lo como estava antes?

Rukia – Urahara, isso é impossível! Apenas o Capitão Hitsugaya tem poder para mudar o clima.

Inoue – Está tudo bem, Kuchiki-san!

Ela ergueu os braços como fez anteriormente e lançou algum poder espiritual para o céu. Em poucos segundos o céu estava azul outra vez. Depois disso, ela recolheu as suas asas e desactivou o seu poder.

Inoue – Estou cansada! Falou como se estivesse sozinha, acabando por desmaiar em seguida. Por sorte o Ichigo conseguiu agarrá-la.

Rukia – Vamos levá-la para casa!

Sado – Urahara, você sabia disto?

Urahara – Tinha as minhas suspeitas. É muito raro aparecer alguém como ela. É o primeiro humano com tal poder que vejo com os meus próprios olhos. De qualquer maneira, quando ela acordar tragam-na à minha loja!


	5. A carta

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 5**

Levaram-na para casa dela e meteram-na na cama. Ainda não tinha anoitecido quando ela acordou.

– Onde estou?

– Na tua casa!

– Kurosaki-kun! … Eu desmaiei, não foi? Perguntou num tom de decepção.

– Sim! Nós trouxemos-te para casa.

– Obrigada! Se não fosses tu, provavelmente eu estaria morta.

– Na realidade, eu sinto-me culpado pelo que aconteceu. Eu não fazia ideia que estavas triste e magoada por minha causa.

– Não tens culpa de nada. Por isso não quero que te sintas culpado. Eu vou ficar chateada contigo se o fizeres! Fingiu uma cara de chateada e cruzou os braços para mostrar que estava a falar a sério.

– De acordo! O Urahara pediu para te levar à sua loja quando acordasses!

– Está bem. Nesse caso acho melhor levantar-me agora!

A Inoue tentou levantar-se, no entanto, como estava um pouco fraca, o Ichigo teve de ajudá-la.

– Eu vou pedir à Rukia para te vir ajudar a vestir!

– Obrigada!

O Ichigo desceu as escadas e chamou a Rukia. Ela subiu para ajudá-la a vestir-se e o Ichigo sentou-se no sofá.

Ishida – Então Kurosaki, já pedis-te desculpa para a Inoue-san?

Ichigo – Do quê?

Sado – Todos nós sabíamos dos sentimentos que ela tinha por ti, menos tu!

Ishida – É preciso ser idiota para não perceber essas coisas!

Ichigo – Como é maldito!

Ishida – Ela poderia ter acabado morta! Fez um olhar furtivo e assustador que levou o Ichigo a sentir-se ainda mais culpado.

Pararam de discutir quando ouviram as meninas a descer as escadas.

Ishida – Tens muita sorte!

Ichigo – Porquê?

Ishida – Esta deusa é completamente apaixonada por você! Este comentário deixou o Ichigo completamente vermelho e atrapalhado.

Rukia – É melhor ficares sentada. Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para comeres!

Inoue – Obrigada, Kuchiki-san!

Ishida – Inoue-san, estás a sentir-te melhor?

Inoue – Estou, no entanto… Pareço uma velha que precisa de cuidados a toda a hora! Disse bufando.

Ishida – O que é isso Inoue-san! Nós estamos a ajudar uma amiga.

Sado – Inoue, porque é que nunca contas-te sobre o teu poder?

Inoue – Nunca pensei que o fosse utilizar. Além disso, nunca fui capaz de o activar até hoje!

Rukia – Vá lá, deixem-na sossegada! Toma, espero que esteja bom. Disse sorrindo. Apesar de estar um pouco triste por causa das revelações, ela compreendia que não poderia culpar ninguém, nem magoar uma das suas melhores amigas. Acontecesse o que acontecesse ela não iria se deixar abater.

Depois de ela comer dirigiram-se à loja do Urahara.

Rukia – Boa noite, Urahara, Yoruichi-dono!

Urahara – Boa noite, pessoal!

Ichigo – Boa noite!

Ishida – Boa noite!

Sado – Boa noite!

Inoue – Boa noite!

Yoruichi – Boa noite!

Urahara – Podem sentar-se!

Ichigo – Então, o que quer falar connosco?

Urahara – Digamos que é sobre a Inoue-san!

Rukia – Vai nos contar tudo o que sabe, certo?

Yoruichi – Certo!

Ishida – Urahara-san, porque não nos disse nada?

Urahara – Só ontem é que confirmei as minhas teorias!

Rukia – Se bem me lembro, ontem disse que alguém como a Inoue é raro aparecer!

Inoue – O que querem dizer com isso?

Urahara – Vou começar a explicar desde o inicio. É muito raro aparecer um humano com poderes como os teus.

Sado – Então o que era aquela reiatsu negra que ela ontem libertou?

Urahara – Penso que quando foi para o Hueco Mundo, ela desenvolveu o oposto do seu poder. Ou seja, o poder dela é luz, por isso o oposto é escuridão!

Rukia – Então como é que o Hollow sabia disso?

Inoue – Ele disse que me conhecia, incluindo a minha ida para o Hueco Mundo. Desculpem, a culpa é minha!

Ishida – Tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma!

Urahara – Ele tem razão! Não te podes culpar, afinal toda a gente tem segredos, até mesmo escuridão no coração.

Sado – Não existe ninguém perfeito, Inoue!

Inoue – Obrigada! Respondeu com um sorriso.

Ichigo – Diz-me Inoue, sempre soubeste que tinhas esse poder?

Inoue – Sim! Mas nunca o consegui activar.

Rukia – Porque não?

Urahara – Ela tinha de reconhecer e de alguma forma eliminar a escuridão que residia no seu coração! Só depois de o fazer é que poderia libertar o seu verdadeiro poder.

Ishida – Urahara-san, a Soul Sociaty já soube do que aconteceu?

Urahara – Provavelmente! Mas eu não sei se irão fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso! O único que conheceu alguém como a Inoue-san foi o comandante.

Yoruichi – Isso quer dizer que mais nenhum outro shinigami sabe da existência de uma pessoa assim, a não ser que tenham lido os registos que existem!

Alguns minutos depois sentiram uma reiatsu conhecida. Dirigiram-se ao pátio e viram o Renji a sair de um portal.

Rukia – Renji! O que estás a fazer aqui?

Renji – Vim entregar uma mensagem do comandante para a Inoue Orihime! Disse enquanto tirava do kimono uma carta para lhe entregar.

Inoue – Uma mensagem para mim? Estendeu a mão para pegar a carta.

Renji – Bem, eu vou indo! Tenho ainda muitas coisas para fazer.

O Renji foi-se embora. Eles entraram de novo na loja e sentaram-se. A Inoue abriu a carta para ler.

Ichigo – Então o que diz a carta?

Inoue – "Solicitamos a sua presença no descampado a norte da cidade às 21 horas!" O que será que eles querem?

Urahara – Parece que eles já sabem! Não se preocupe. De certeza que não é nada de mau!

Rukia – De qualquer forma, é melhor jantarmos antes! Falta hora e meia para as 21 horas!

Yoruichi – Se quiserem podem jantar aqui!

Inoue – É uma boa ideia!


	6. O novo humano

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 6**

Depois do jantar dirigiram-se para o descampado. Chegaram lá mesmo a tempo de verem o portal a abrir-se. Assim que se abriu sentiram uma grande reiatsu. Saíram do portal todos os capitães e por último o comandante do Gotei 13. Estavam todos surpresos, incluindo o Urahara e a yoruichi.

Urahara – Comandante, o que estão todos a fazer aqui?

Comandante – Por norma, só seria preciso a minha presença. No entanto, eu pedi aos capitães para me acompanharem!

Yoruichi – Entendo! Já sabem de tudo o que aconteceu!

Byakuya – Exactamente!

Comandante – Inoue Orihime!

Inoue – Sim!

Comandante – Por favor, venha até aqui!

A Inoue aproximou-se muito confusa e hesitante. O comandante fez um sinal ao capitão Byakuya para se aproximar. Trazia uma caixa bastante antiga com algumas inscrições. Abriu-a e lá dentro tinha um objecto. Era uma pena velha sem vitalidade.

Comandante – Esta pena deve ser passada ao próximo "Anjo". Mas antes vou pedir que estiques a tua mão!

A Inoue esticou a mão até ficar bem próxima da caixa. O Comandante nem precisou de tirar a pena da caixa. A própria começou a brilhar e a ganhar vitalidade. Levitou, saindo da caixa e voou para a mão da Inoue.

Inoue – O que é isto? Perguntou bastante confusa e sem perceber o que se estava a passar.

Comandante – Não sei dizer ao certo! No entanto, foi passada de Anjo para Anjo. Eles guardavam-na por toda a vida e quando morriam, a pena perdia a vitalidade por completo. Acho que deves saber o que fazer com ela!

A Inoue pôs as duas mãos envoltas na pena e fechou os olhos. De alguma forma parecia que a pena lhe transmitia tudo o que teria de saber e de fazer. Num gesto praticamente espontâneo colocou a pena junto ao peito. Esta por sua vez começou a brilhar ainda mais, desaparecendo para dentro do corpo da Inoue, deixando uma marca com a sua forma no colo do seu peito. Abriu os olhos e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma garganta abriu-se, saindo lá de dentro três espadas. No entanto um deles causou grande surpresa e choque nos que estavam presentes.

Inoue – Ulquiorra! O choque, a surpresa e a confusão estavam presentes na sua voz. Apesar de ter sido a única a pronunciar-se assim que o viu, os restantes tiveram as mesmas reacções que ela.

Ulquiorra – Então é você, mulher! O Espada continuava com o mesmo semblante indiferente, frio e sério.

O Ichigo transformou-se logo em shinigami e os restantes prepararam-se para a luta, colocando-se à frente da Inoue e do Comandante.

Ichigo – Não é possível estares vivo! Eu matei-te! Eu vi-te a transformar em pó! Praticamente gritou de raiva.

Ulquiorra – Também não sei a razão de estar vivo! Mas de alguma forma voltei a ressuscitar.

Comandante – Vocês tiveram o azar de aparecer quando todos os capitães estão aqui reunidos!

Inoue – Esperem! Eu trato deste assunto! Disse muito séria e colocando-se à frente do grupo.

Hitsugaya – Estás doida! São três espadas! Disse incrédulo.

Ichigo – O Toushirou tem razão Inoue! Falou um pouco mais calmo mas notava-se ainda um misto de sentimentos no seu timbre.

Comandante – Calados! Vamos deixá-la cuidar disso. Olharam todos muito confusos para o comandante. Assim que o velho viu que os restantes não interfeririam, apenas deu um aceno de cabeça para a Inoue, consentido com a decisão dela. Esta por sua vez activou o seu poder rapidamente. A sua reiatsu começou a libertar-se e a envolvê-la por completo. Segundos depois surgiu uma luz, proveniente da Inoue, que ofuscou os olhos dos que estavam presentes. Quando voltaram a olhar, ficaram boquiabertos com a transformação da ruiva. Um par de asas brancas e grandes, o vestuário, a luz que emanava dela e a absurda reiatsu que emanava. Ficaram todos maravilhados, até mesmo aqueles que já tinham visto uma vez.

Ichigo – Ela é a mulher mais linda e fascinante que já vi! O Ichigo sentia uma admiração cada vez maior pela Inoue. O olhar dela mostrava determinação e coragem. Era como se estivesse a ver ele próprio.

Rukia – Disseste alguma coisa? Perguntou desconfiada e incerta do que ouvira.

Ichigo – Nada! Respondeu aflito e nervoso.

A Inoue dirigiu-se aos três espadas com muita calma.

Ulquiorra – Achas que nos consegues matar, mulher? Você era fraca e continuará a ser!

Inoue – Vejo que não mudaste nada, Ulquiorra! Falava no seu tom normal. Suave, calmo e doce.

Os dois espadas que o acompanhavam correram na direcção dela. No entanto, tiveram uma grande surpresa.

Inoue – Tenham calma! Ela simplesmente levantou os braços num gesto delicado e sem lhes tocar, imobilizou-os.

Espadas – O que nos fizeste?

Inoue – Eu disse para terem calma!

Ulquiorra – Pelo que vejo, ganhou um novo poder, mulher!

Inoue – Ulquiorra, eu vou dar-te a oportunidade de viver com um coração!

Ulquiorra – O que pretende fazer, mulher?

Os que estavam presentes tinham um rosto marcado pela surpresa e curiosidade. O Ichigo apesar de querer saber o que ela ia fazer sentia-se furioso e revoltado. Tinha sido este Arrancar o responsável pela rapto da Inoue. A Inoue aproximava-se mais e mais do Espada sem qualquer receio. Este por sua vez mostrava-se frio e indiferente.

Ichigo – Inoue! Ele é poderoso demais para ti! O Ichigo ao ver o que ela estava a fazer sentiu a necessidade de intervir, de colocar-se na frente dela, de a proteger, no entanto o Urahara impediu-o.

Urahara – Confie nela!

Ela já estava cara-a-cara com ele. Ele nem se mexia, apenas olhava atentamente para ela na tentativa de perceber o que iria fazer. Uma tentativa que falhou, pois as acções dela para ele eram totalmente incompreensíveis.

Ulquiorra – Você não tem medo, mulher? O Ulquiorra lembrou-se do final da sua batalha com o Ichigo. Principalmente a pergunta que havia feito para a ruiva. Na altura ele lembrava-se do interesse que ganhou pelos humanos, especialmente pelo coração de que a sua prisioneira falava.

Inoue – Não tenho medo! Disse sem quaisquer receios.

Ela levantou uma das mãos para lhe tocar no rosto, mas o espada agarrou-lhe o pulso rapidamente antes que ela o pudesse fazer.

Ichigo – Solta-me Urahara. Ele vai matá-la! O Ichigo assim que viu o Ulquiorra agarrar o pulso delicado da Inoue, sentiu um aperto, uma necessidade urgente de a tirar dali e afastá-la daquele Espada frio e insensível. O lojista viu-se obrigado a agarrá-lo para não cometer nenhuma loucura.

Byakuya – Acalme-se Kurosaki Ichigo! Se o comandante pediu para confiar nela, então é o que devemos fazer! O tom frio e autoritário do Capitão Kuchiki fez o Ichigo acalmar-se um pouco.

Ulquiorra – O que pensa que está a fazer?

Inoue – Você não se lembra do que me disse antes de morrer?

Ulquiorra – Lembro-me! E o que tem?

Inoue – Eu sei que no fundo desejavas saber o que é um coração. Não! Tu querias ter um!

Ulquiorra – Que tolice!

Inoue – Será? Se pensas assim porque não me tentas matar?

Ulquiorra – E quem disse que eu não o vou fazer?

Ele pegou o punho da espada e puxou-a. Antes que acertasse na Inoue, desintegrou-se.

Inoue – Pára Ulquiorra! Disse calmamente. – Eu vou tornar-te num humano!

Os restantes ficaram incrédulos com o que acabaram de ouvir.

Ulquiorra – Achas mesmo que eu quero tornar-me humano?

Inoue – Sim! Tu queres sentir como um humano! É por isso que te vou dar uma chance para te aventurares neste mundo!

Ulquiorra largou o braço dela e deixou-a tocar na sua face. Mais propriamente nas suas lágrimas verdes. Os que antes estavam incrédulos, agora estavam em completo choque. O Ulquiorra Shiffer era o Arrancar mais insensível que existia e no entanto ao pé da Inoue tornava-se alguém diferente.

Inoue – Agora, não tenhas medo!

Abraçou-o, colando-o completamente ao seu corpo. As asas que antes estavam recolhidas para trás abriram-se totalmente para envolver o Ulquiorra. A reiatsu intensificou-se e tornou-se mais brilhante. O espada fechou os olhos para sentir o calor suave a calmo que emanava da ruiva. Depois de ter lançado uma luz que ofuscou a visão dos que estavam presentes, o Ulquiorra estava finalmente humano. Os demais quando recuperaram a visão viram-no a ser carregado pela ruiva e com aspecto de humano. Começou a encaminhar-se na direcção do Urahara, no entanto, primeiro parou ao pé dos dois Espadas que tinham vindo a acompanhá-lo.

Inoue – Vocês os dois têm duas hipóteses. Morrerem ou irem-se embora desta cidade para nunca mais voltar! A sua face mostrava frieza e seriedade.

Assim que os libertou fugiram mais do que assustados. A Inoue continuou o seu caminho até ao Urahara.

Inoue – Urahara-san, podia tomar conta dele?

Urahara – Com certeza, Inoue-san! Disse, vendo-a a desfazer a transformação e com um sorriso na cara. Aquele sorriso que ele faz quando vê algo interessante.

Inoue – Comandante, obrigada por confiar em mim! Fez uma vénia para lhe mostrar o devido respeito e gratidão. O velho apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

Os restantes capitães estavam sem palavras. Era a primeira vez que viam tal poder.

Zaraki – Se você fosse um homem, eu a desafiava para um combate!

Kurotsuchi – Mesmo que a desafiasse sem ela ser um homem, acabaria por perder! Provocou-o intencionalmente.

Zaraki – Como disse maldito!

Comandante – Parem com isso! É óbvio que nenhum de nós teria capacidades para derrotar alguém como ela! De qualquer forma, vou aproveitar para entregar estes convites! Agarrou num envelope que tinha dentro do kimono e entregou-o para a Inoue. – Está na hora de irmos embora! Já fizemos o que viemos cá fazer! Alguns minutos depois já se tinham ido embora.

Urahara – Inoue-san, deves estar cansada! É melhor ires para casa e descansar. O Kurosaki-san pode levar-te! Podes deixar o envelope comigo, amanhã podem abri-lo.

Inoue – Não é preciso! Eu fico bem sozinha!

Ishida – É melhor ires acompanhada Inoue-san! Eu e o Sado vamos para casa. Já não precisamos de ficar na tua, já que se resolveu o problema. Amanhã iremos lá buscar as nossas coisas!

Ichigo – Eu levo-te para casa! E nada de reclamar!


	7. Momento de loucura

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 7**

A Inoue consentiu e despediu-se das pessoas logo de imediato. Estavam a um quarteirão da casa dela quando o Ichigo interrompeu o silêncio que se tinha instalado até agora.

– Inoue ainda não te pedi desculpa!

– Desculpa pelo quê?

– Toda esta situação acabou por ser culpa minha! Quer dizer, quase acabaste morta por algo que eu não consegui ver.

– Está tudo bem! Afinal de contas, tudo se resolveu!

– Acho que tens razão! Se bem que agora tens um novo poder! Um grande poder ao que parece. Disse pensativo. – Mesmo assim eu vou continuar com a minha promessa. Eu irei proteger-te! Sorriu para ela, deixando-a bastante surpresa com as palavras ditas.

A Inoue ia com tanta atenção ao Ichigo e às suas palvras que acabou por tropeçar. Ela agarrou-se ao braço dele para não cair, acabando por ficar muito corada.

– Estás bem?

– Apenas cansada! Disse corada e enquanto tirava o braço.

– Não precisas de tirar o braço. Estás cansada, por isso é melhor apoiares-te em mim! O Ichigo pôs lhe a mão em cima do braço para ela não o tirar. Aquele toque fez a Inoue estremecer. Apesar de saber que ela não a amava, não conseguia evitar de corar e de se sentir bem com os toques dele, a companhia e os sorrisos. Alguns minutos depois chegaram a casa dela.

– Eu acompanho-te até lá acima!

– Obrigada Kurosaki-kun!

Quando chegaram às escadas, ela começou a ficar tonta, com a visão turva e a cambalear para o lado até se encostar à parede.

– Inoue, estás bem? … Eu levo-te até lá cima! Agarrou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto. Colocou-a na cama e tapou-a com uma manta.

– Obrigada…

– De nada… Adormeceu! Acabou por observá-la durante alguns minutos a dormir.

" **Ela é realmente uma deusa! Adorava por as mãos numa brasa como ela!" **Disse o Hollow do Ichigo.

" Cala-te! Gritou mentalmente para o seu hollow. – Há muito tempo que não falavas para mim. E ainda por cima vieste falar coisas indecentes."

" **Indecente é ela. Por me seduzir e levar à loucura apenas só de olhar para o corpo dela."**

"Não te atrevas a falar dela assim! Disse furioso."

" **Mas tu achas a mesma coisa! Não te esqueças que eu ouço, vejo e sinto tudo o que fazes. Eu ainda irei sair para me apresentar pessoalmente à minha Hime!"**

" Nem te atrevas a fazer uma coisa dessas! Ela iria ficar magoada comigo e eu não quero perder a amizade dela! Se alguma vez saíres e lhe fizeres alguma coisa eu vou aí pessoalmente e faço picadinho de ti."

" **Eu não quero amizade! Eu quero tudo dela! Eu quero tudo o que a minha Rainha tem…"**

" Tua Rainha? O que queres dizer com isso? … Espera aí, tu chamaste-lhe de Hime há pouco!"

" **Achas mesmo que os teus sentimentos em relação aquela miniatura de cabelos pretos são os mesmos que os meus? Eu já escolhi a minha Rainha há muito tempo! É aquela que sempre esteve ao teu lado para te proteger e curar. Para além disso, eu não iria desperdiçar um pedaço de mau caminho dessa maneira!"**

" Tsh! Eu não quero falar contigo sobre isso. E já agora mantêm-te longe dela! Ela é demasiada areia para a tua camioneta."

" **Para a tua queres dizer!"**

" Cala essa boca imunda! Vai-te embora antes que eu te encha de pancada." Gritou fortemente e furioso.

Não obteve mais resposta do hollow. Foi-se deitar no sofá e tentar dormir um pouco. Iria dormir em casa da Inoue para a proteger. Se viesse algum hollow, ela estaria demasiado cansada para lutar.

A noite já ia alta quando a Inoue acordou. Ao ver-se com a roupa do dia-a-dia, foi vestir uma das suas camisas de dormir. Infelizmente o sono já se tinha esvaído todo, por isso decidiu ir até à sala e apanhar um pouco de ar. Abriu a janela e sentou-se no parapeito. Isto tudo sem notar que não estava sozinha.

– Podia ficar aqui para sempre!

– Inoue!

– Kurosaki-kun! Disse um pouco sobressaltada. – O que estás aqui a fazer? Não te tinhas ido embora?

– Eu fiquei para tomar conta de ti! Se aparecesse mais algum hollow, estarias demasiado cansada para te protegeres.

– Porquê é que estás a fazer isto tudo por mim?

– Porque és importante para mim!

Aquelas palavras fizeram-na corar. No entanto ela sabia que eram apenas amigos e nunca iria passar disso. Uma súbdita tristeza assolou-lhe o coração. Nesse momento sentiu uma dor no pescoço e levou a mão ao local logo de imediato. Para não preocupar o Ichigo colocou a máscara que tinha vindo a utilizar há algum tempo. O Ichigo obviamente não se dera conta que o sorriso dela era falso. No entanto, uma certa pessoa que também observava sentiu uma vontade enorme de rebentar com a cara do adolescente.

" **És um autêntico idiota." **Disse calmamente apesar da fúria que se instalava na sua voz.

O Ichigo simplesmente ignorou e caminhou na direcção dela. Tal como na última vez, a luz da noite incidia sobre ela, deixando notável o seu corpo curvilíneo e desejoso. Tornava-a mais bonita. Assim que percebeu que estava a olhar para o corpo dela desviou o olhar e encontrou-se a encará-la. Até os olhos dela o hipnotizavam. O ruivo teve que arranjar maneira de a tirar dali para não cair na tentação de fazer algo errado, já que o seu hollow estava a gostar bastante da visão. E pela excitação dele deu para perceber que queria sair e fazer coisas inapropriadas com ela. Estendeu-lhe a mão e a Inoue aceitou aquele gesto um pouco hesitante. Ela estava na dúvida se deveria ou não, porque adorava o mais pequeno toque que ele lhe oferecia de vez em quando. Isso fazia-a sentir-se mal, como se estivesse a trair uma das suas melhores amigas, Kuchiki Rukia. O Ichigo ao vê-la hesitar deu um sorriso.

− Eu não mordo! Apenas quero que tu saias da janela. Há muitos pervertidos por aí e não seria bom se te vissem assim vestida no parapeito da janela!

Apesar de vermelha por causa do comentário, ele estava certo. Por isso deu-lhe a mão. A qual ele agarrou firmemente. Aquele toque fê-la ficar mais vermelha que um tomate. O Ichigo sentiu algo estranho quando tocou a mão dela. Uma espécie de calor que lhe subiu até às bochechas. Com ela perto dele essa sensação aumentou. No entanto, um certo hollow havia começado a ficar excitado de mais e tentava assumir o controlo. A excitação e desejo dele começaram a afectar o Ichigo, pois já estava a sentir o mesmo. Naquele momento os instintos do Ichigo vieram à tona e fizeram-no agir sem pensar. Puxou a Inoue para si e envolveu-a num abraço firme e forte. Mantendo-a colada ao seu corpo.

– O que estás a fazer, Kurosaki-kun? Perguntou um pouco assustada e surpreendentemente vermelha.

– Eu fui um completo idiota! Nunca percebi os teus sentimentos. Fiz-te sofrer e quase morreste!

Falou num tom de raiva e decepção. Sentia-se culpado por nunca ter percebido o que era tão óbvio e decepcionado por ela quase ter morrido. A Inoue ficou muito confusa com o comportamento do Ichigo. Nem parecia ele, porque normalmente ele não teria coragem para falar desta maneira a uma rapariga. Mal ela sabia que estava quase certa. A esta altura o hollow dele já estava a ter algum controlo. Apenas o suficiente para dizer o que queria e levar o Ichigo a agir mais de acordo com ele. A Inoue ainda nem tinha levantado o rosto, no entanto a surpresa percorreu-lhe o corpo quando o Ichigo colocou a mão no seu queixo e levantou-lhe a cabeça, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

– Tu és uma mulher linda e fascinante! Eu sou um idiota. Tu és importante para mim. Eu daria a minha vida para te salvar e proteger. Somos bons amigos mas posso dizer que não conseguiria viver sem te ter na minha vida! Houve ali um momento em que o Ichigo quase tomou o controlo completo. E por isso disse "Somos amigos…", numa forma de tentar explicar que não eram nada mais do que isso. Mas o hollow conseguiu vir a tempo de completar a frase da melhor maneira possível.

A Inoue encontrava-se completamente vermelha, atónita com o que ouvira, no entanto sabia exactamente o lugar que ocupava no coração do Ichigo. Esse facto apenas aumentava a sua tristeza. E o comportamento dele estava a deixá-la confusa, como se estivesse a dar esperanças de amor. Sentia que tinha de se pronunciar e sair daquele abraço, mas teve os lábios roubados pelos do Ichigo. Ela ainda tentou lutar contra o seu coração e corpo, mas não conseguiu resistir à quentura e suavidade daqueles lábios e cedeu aos seus desejos que há muito conviviam com ela, incluindo os seus sonhos. O Ichigo pediu passagem para explorar a sua boca. Convite que foi logo aceite. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou a língua dele aventurar-se na sua boca. A Inoue colocou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos que se comparavam ao sol e acariciou-os. O Ichigo colocou uma mão na sua cara para a acariciar e a outra na sua cintura delgada e delicada. Ele podia sentir os fartos seios da ruiva a apertarem-se contra o seu peito, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. O beijo foi-se aprofundando, tornando-se mais intenso e cheio de desejo. Ele apertou-a ainda mais contra si, tirou a mão da sua face para acariciar e sentir o pescoço. Tirou lhe uma alça da camisa para baixo, deixando o ombro desnudo, e com beijos delicados explorou aquela zona. Foram caminhando até ao sofá e deitaram-se. Ele ficou por cima para poder ter uma melhor visão do corpo que ela possuía, mesmo com a camisa de dormir. Tirou a outra alça, sem desnudar os seios, e começou a beijar o colo dela. A Inoue respondia às carícias com fervura. Arranhava-lhe as costas por debaixo da fina camisola que ele vestia. Mordia-lhe o pescoço e mesmo com a respiração ofegante soltava pequenos gemidos, que mais pareciam sussurros. Quando ele se preparava para abaixar a camisa de noite, a Inoue, num momento de lucidez cessou com aquela loucura. Colocou as mãos no seu peitoral bem definido e empurrou-o delicadamente.

– Kurosaki-kun não devemos fazer isto!

– Desculpa! Não sei o que me deu! De facto ele sabia. O seu hollow controlou-o por um bocado e assim que conseguiu retomar as rédeas encontrou-se a fazer algo impensável. Deu-se por sortudo por ter conseguido a tempo, pois já se estava a preparar para tirar a camisa de dormir dela. No entanto houve algo que o intrigou. O facto da própria Inoue ter interrompido com o que estavam a fazer. Sem hesitar e nem mesmo pensar, simplesmente fez-lhe a pergunta que estava a inundar a sua mente. – Mas eu pensava que também querias por estares a corresponder as minhas carícias!

– Kurosaki-kun, se eu tivesse a certeza dos teus sentimentos, eu teria deixado me levar. No entanto, tu não estás certo dos teus sentimentos. Quando souberes o que o teu coração quer, eu estarei aqui à tua espera. Para te dar o meu amor de corpo e alma!

– Acho que estás certa! Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele sentia uma ligação muito especial com a Inoue mas existia outra pessoa que tinha um lugar especial no seu coração. Não é que ele não tenha gostado, antes pelo contrário. " Ela é minha amiga. Uma amiga bastante boa por sinal… Mas o que eu estou a pensar? Simplesmente não posso pensar desta maneira!"

" **Porque não? Mulher mais perfeita que ela não há! Mas como tu és um completo tapado, não vês o mesmo que eu. Se ao menos a conhecesses bem, talvez pensasses doutra maneira!"**

" Aí sim? E qual é a maneira como tu a vês?"

" **Descobre sozinho!" **O hollow não disse mais nada, acabando por deixar o Ichigo muito confuso.

– Vamos dormir? Perguntou numa tentativa de esquecer o que se passou e de sair perto dela.

– Sim!

Deitaram-se para se levantaram bem cedo no dia seguinte, para irem à loja do Urahara.


	8. Um sentimento novo

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 8**

Inoue – Bom dia pessoal!

Ichigo – Como vão?

Rukia – Ichigo! Inoue! Disse com um brilho nos olhos. O qual foi devolvido pelo jovem shinigami substituto. A Inoue sabia perfeitamente que os dois partilhavam os mesmos sentimentos e por isso mesmo evitou que acontecesse algo mais sério na noite anterior. No entanto custava-lhe ver a troca de olhares dos dois. Trazia-lhe tristeza e solidão. Numa tentativa de voltar a ser como era, sempre sorridente e alegre, tentou esquecer os últimos acontecimentos, principalmente os que envolviam ela e o Ichigo. Mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia, então colocou a sua máscara de sorriso falso para não preocupar ninguém. Se havia coisa que estava farta era de ter todos os amigos a preocuparem-se com ela.

Sado – Bom dia!

Ishida – Vejo que estás bem, Inoue-san!

Inoue – Sim! Obrigada! Urahara-san como está o Ulquiorra?

Urahara – Ainda a dormir! Inoue-san, quando você o transformou num humano, tirou-lhe os poderes?

Inoue – Não! Mais directa era impossível. Notava-se a determinação e confiança na sua voz.

Ishida – Porque fizeste isso, Inoue-san? Ele era um Espada! Ninguém nos garante que ele não faça mal a ninguém!

Inoue – Está tudo bem! Ela não irá fazer mal a ninguém. Além disso, ele pode vir a ajudar-nos numa futura crise! Disse séria e firme.

Ichigo – Bem, se estás assim tão segura é porque sabes o que dizes!

Os demais ficaram surpresos com aquele comentário. Afinal, de todos ali, devia ser ele o que mais reclamaria. Havia sido o Ulquiorra que tinha capturado a Inoue e causado danos psicológicos à bela rapariga. Para além disso, ainda tinha a batalha que sucedeu entre os dois debaixo do luar do Hueco Mundo. A Inoue não tinha expressão nenhuma no rosto ao contrário dos outros. É como se não tivesse ouvido o comentário. Ao contrário dela, a Rukia estava com expressão abatida. Aquele comentário foi o suficiente para ela perceber que algo estava a acontecer com o coração do Ichigo.

Inoue – Urahara-san, posso ver como está o Ulquiorra?

Urahara – Claro! A Yoruichi irá levá-la ao quarto.

Inoue – Obrigada!

No quarto de hóspedes.

– Provavelmente vais ficar zangado por te ter transformado num humano, mas eu fi-lo porque sabia da tua curiosidade em saber o que é o coração! Tinha tirado a sua máscara na presença do ex-espada. Ela prometeu a si própria que iria ajudá-lo e para isso não poderia haver mentiras. Mesmo que ele ficasse a conhecer o seu verdadeiro coração, seria algo bom. É sempre uma coisa boa ter alguém que nos compreende.

– Tens toda a razão, mulher! Acordou de repente, assustando-a.

– Por favor, não me chames assim! O meu nome é Inoue Orihime! Disse fingindo-se de chateada e fazendo beicinho.

– Transformaste-me num humano, no entanto sinto-me com a mesma força de antes! Olhava para as suas mãos para tentar compreender o que sentia.

– Porque eu não te tirei os poderes!

– Porque fizeste isso? Assim irei representar uma ameaça para vocês! Notava-se a surpresa na sua voz. Pela primeira vez, a Inoue via um sentimento no frio, calculista e insensível Ulquiorra. Mesmo que fosse algo como surpresa, era um bom passo para o início da sua nova aventura como humano.

– Não te preocupes! Enquanto eu aqui estiver, não irás fazer mal a ninguém! Pegou-lhe a mão, o que deixou o Ulquiorra confuso. Apertou-lhe a mão e com um olhar de determinação nunca visto pelo espada, encarou-o como se estivesse a ver-lhe a alma.

– O que estás fazer, mulher? Perguntou confuso.

– Eu prometo que enquanto existir, até ao meu último sopro de vida, irei estar cá para te guiar e conduzir pelo caminho certo!

Quando ela deixou o quarto, o rapaz olhou para a sua mão, confuso. Assim que ela lhe tocou pode sentir a segurança e o calor que emanava dela. A luz que ela transmitia, mantinha-o calmo. Era como se ela se tivesse tornado no seu anjo protector.

Na sala de estar.

Yoruichi – Como é que ele está?

Inoue – Já acordou! Parece-me estar bem! Urahara-san, não se importa de cuidar dele por algum tempo? Ele precisa de se habituar à vida humana. Acho que aqui ele poderá sentir-se à vontade.

Ishida – Inoue-san, tens a certeza disso? Acho que estás a confiar demasiado nele!

Inoue – Eu já disse para não se preocuparem! Ele não irá fazer mal a ninguém! Mais uma vez mostrou aos companheiros que estava confiante em relação ao novo recém-chegado. Estava decidida a ajudar o Ulquiorra a encontrar o seu próprio coração. Não iria deixar ninguém impedi-lo de ter uma segunda chance.

Os companheiros simplesmente não disseram mais nada. Ficaram em silêncio e notava-se no ar alguma tensão. Ainda não se tinham acostumado à determinação e confiança da Inoue. E a decisão que fez em relação ao Ulquiorra não estava a ajudar em nada. A Rukia vendo a situação decidiu mudar de assunto.

Rukia – Inoue, o que fizeste com aquela pena que o comandante te deu?

Inoue – Está aqui! Desabotoo os dois primeiros botões da camisola e afastou o tecido.

Sado – Eu apenas vejo uma marca!

Inoue – Eu mostro-vos! Ela pôs as mãos em cima da marca e logo depois um objecto brilhante saiu do corpo dela.

Rukia – É muito bonita!

Inoue – É verdade! Esta pena é o meu símbolo, a prova do meu ser! Quando eu morrer ela voltará a ser uma pena velha, feia e sem vitalidade, até passar ao próximo que for o seu herdeiro por direito.

Yoruichi – Tens que ter cuidado Inoue!

Inoue – Porquê? Disse colocando a pena no seu sítio novamente.

Urahara – Ela tem razão! Eu não queria contar isto agora, mas eu conheço a história de alguém que já teve os mesmos poderes que tu!

Ichigo – Urahara-san, quantas pessoas assim já existiram?

Ishida – Tu és idiota? O comandante falou que foram muito poucos e que o último existiu há 400 anos.

Ichigo – Quem é o idiota? Quatro-olhos!

Rukia – Parem com isso! O Urahara tem algo para nos contar. Deu um murro na cabeça a cada um para pararem com a briga.

Urahara – Exactamente! O que eu tenho para contar é sobre o último anjo que existiu.

Inoue – Anjo? Se bem me lembro, o comandante também disse o mesmo! Disse pensativa.

Yoruichi – É o nome que se dá a pessoas como tu!

Ishida – Por mim chamava de deusa! Disse mexendo nos óculos. O Ishida não era parvo. Há muito tempo que reparara na beleza da amiga. No entanto, o coração dela já estava ocupado pelo rapaz mais tapado que alguma vez existiu. Depois dos acontecimentos recentes pode perceber que havia algo diferente no Ichigo. Então fez um elogio, que não era mentira, para provocá-lo e ver a sua reacção.

Sado – Também acho esse nome mais adequado! Os demais ficaram surpresos. Normalmente o Sado era o mais calado e não era do tipo de fazer elogios. Realmente era o mais calado, mas não era burro. Havia percebido o mesmo que o Ishida. Quando percebeu as intenções do Quincy alinhou com ele simplesmente por curiosidade.

Urahara – Nesse caso seria a mais bela deusa que existe! O lojista que apesar de estar a ser verdadeiro com as suas palavras, fez de propósito para provocar um certo rapaz ruivo e observar a sua reacção. Também estava a alinhar no jogo do Ishida e do Sado, mas ele adorava chatear o adolescente e esta oportunidade era perfeita.

A Inoue ficou muito corada com os comentários. No entanto havia um certo alguém que se sentiu incomodado com a situação. O Ichigo não sabia o que estava a sentir. Poderia ser raiva, ciúme ou então apenas vontade de a proteger dos predadores. Pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

Ichigo – O que querias contar Urahara?

Urahara – Por causa de possuir muito poder tentaram roubá-lo. Quase conseguiram mas o anjo num último acto, concentrou toda a sua energia e soltou-a. Destruiu os inimigos e sacrificou a própria vida. A única coisa que sobrou foi a pena que a Inoue-san tem!

Ichigo – E quem é que tentou roubar esse poder?

De repente a Inoue olha para a porta atrás de si, atraindo a atenção dos restantes para o seu comportamento.

Rukia – O que foi Inoue?

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Inoue – Pára de te esconder Ulquiorra!

Ficaram confusos, afinal não sentiam presença nenhuma. Só quando a porta abriu é que realmente viram que estava ali o antigo Espada. Ficaram deveras surpresos com a percepção da Inoue. Alguns até se poderia dizer felicíssimos, como o Urahara e a Yoruichi.

Ulquiorra – Eu estava a esconder a minha reiatsu. Parece que estás muito mais forte, mulher!

Inoue – Eu já disse para não me chamares assim! O meu nome é Inoue Orihime! Fingiu uma cara de chateada para logo a seguir dar um sorriso.

Eles falavam como se fossem velhos amigos. Os colegas não compreendiam como ela podia confiar no Ulquiorra depois de tudo que aconteceu. No entanto um deles estava a arder de raiva.

Ichigo – O que você quer daqui? Falou com frieza e com a testa franzida. Era óbvio que não gostava da presença dele. Principalmente quando estava perto da Inoue.

Ulquiorra – Simplesmente ouvi a conversa!

Urahara – Ulquiorra-san, você que já foi um arrankar, já ouviu falar de alguns acontecimentos há mais ou menos 400 anos, em que tentaram dominar a Soul Sociaty?

Ulquiorra – Sim!

Inoue – Ulquiorra, tu sabias dos meus poderes quando me levaste para o Hueco Mundo? Perguntou de rompante e muito pensativa.

Ulquiorra – Não!

Rukia – Como é que sabes desta história? Perguntou séria e com um pouco de frieza.

Ulquiorra – Tsh! Eu não tenho de responder às vossas perguntas idiotas! Lá estava de novo o rapaz insensível e sem coração.

Inoue – Ulquiorra, não sejas assim! Ela olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes e preocupados. Assim que o viu dar um suspiro sorriu-lhe verdadeiramente. Algo que já não fazia há algum tempo. Para o Ulquiorra era difícil olhar para ela sem se sentir estranho. A maneira de olhar, o seu sorriso meigo e bondoso, faziam-no esquecer da sua frieza. Tornavam-no em alguém completamente diferente. Para alguém que não acreditava em nada e achava os sentimentos e os humanos lixo, estava a tornar-se um deles. Apenas por estar ao pé dela e sentir o calor que ela lhe transmitia. Era como se ficasse imobilizado perante uma deusa.

Ulquiorra – Tsh! Quem pensas que és para me dar ordens! … Foi o Aizen-sama que me contou! Há 400 anos um grupo de Vasto Lordes queria dominar a Soul Sociaty. Eles sabiam que sozinhos não teriam hipóteses, por isso tentaram roubar o poder do anjo que habitava na terra. Só havia uma maneira de o fazer. Tornando o anjo num demónio! Disse a última frase a encarar a Inoue. Para ela aquilo soou como um aviso. Os demais nem prestaram nesse detalhe à excepção do lojista e da deusa do relâmpago. Estavam simplesmente a tentar perceber a razão pela qual os dois agiam como velhos amigos. Como se nunca tivesse acontecido nada. O Ichigo estava a começar a ferver de raiva. Não estava a gostar nada da maneira como os dois conversavam e se olhavam. Ele não sabia definir o que estava a sentir, mas outros diriam que era definitivamente ciúmes.

Inoue – Hum… Ficou pálida e surpresa.

Ishida – O que foi Inoue-san?

Ulquiorra – Vejo que percebeste o que eu disse! Deverias ter cuidado. Alguns desses Vasto Lordes sobreviveram, pelo que o Aizen-sama me contou. Eles são poderosos, demasiado poderosos! Se eles vierem atrás de ti, apenas tu terás poder para os eliminar. Nem mesmo eu serei capaz de te proteger propriamente!

A Inoue deu um sorriso para ele. Pela primeira vez estava a ver preocupação naqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes. O rapaz não disse mais nada e voltou para o seu quarto deixando o Ishida, o Sado, a Rukia e o Ichigo sem perceber nada. A Inoue estava com uma cara preocupada. Sabia exactamente o que ele estava a falar. Provavelmente se eles viessem agora, ela se transformaria no demónio. O Ichigo ao ver a expressão da ruiva ficou ainda com mais raiva. Fechou os punhos com força, mas conseguiu controlar-se e evitar uma loucura. Ele apenas tinha vontade de matar o Ulquiorra por ter ficado perto dela. " Eu vou matá-lo! Como se atreve a falar e olhar para ela daquela maneira?"

" **Isso tudo são ciúmes?"**

" Cala-te! Eu não estou com ciúmes, apenas não gosto de o ver perto dela!"

" **Para mim são ciúmes. No entanto eu também estou com vontade de o matar. Está a roubar a minha Hime. Ainda por cima disse que a iria proteger! Eu é que tenho de a proteger, não ele. Ichigo, se não fizeres nada eu vou tomar conta do teu corpo! Eu não vou permitir que a minha Rainha se apaixone por aquele… por aquele… por aquela coisa! O hollow gritava na mente do Ichigo, deixando-o ainda mais furioso.**

" Cala-te por um bocado! O que tu queres não me importa. Mas uma coisa tens razão… Sou eu que a tenho de proteger!" A conversa acabou por ali. No entanto a fúria do Ichigo não se tinha acalmado pois ainda continuava com os punhos cerrados e os olhos a deitar faíscas. Não estava nem um pouco ciente da conversa, até que ouviu o Urahara falar.

Urahara – É melhor não pensares nisso Inoue-san! Fez-lhe um olhar de compreensão que a deixou mais calma.

Ichigo – Alguém pode me explicar o que acabou de acontecer?

Yoruichi – És muito lento Ichigo! É como se disse. A única maneira de roubar o poder de um anjo é transformando-o num demónio. Ou seja, fazê-lo lutar ao lado do inimigo.

Inoue – Será que o Aizen sabia dos meus poderes? Falou com uma mão no queixo e pensativa.

Urahara – Já começo a pensar que sim. Ele estava interessado no poder das tuas presilhas. No entanto penso que ele te levou para lá com outro propósito.

Inoue – Tranformar o anjo num demónio!

Yoruichi – É o que parece! Mas não tens de te preocupar mais com ele. Está selado e já foi condenado.

Rukia – Mesmo assim a Inoue poderá estar em perigo!

Ishida – Por enquanto não. Apenas temos de tomar mais cuidado!

Ichigo – Maldito Ulquiorra! Porque tinha de dizer aquilo! Gritou furioso. Estava finalmente a libertar a raiva que sentia.

Rukia – Não sejas assim Ichigo. Até que foi bom ele ter nos avisado!

Sado – Se só um Vasto Lorde é quase impossível de derrotar, imagina vários.

Ishida – Exactamente, seu idiota!

Ichigo – Pára de me chamar de idiota, seu quatro-olhos!

Rukia – Vocês dois… Parem de discutir como crianças de cinco anos! Deu um murro na cabeça de cada um.

Inoue – Bem, eu vou para casa. Urahara-san, eu depois venho cá para ver o Ulquiorra! Até amanhã pessoal! Saiu dali a passos largos. Precisava de estar sozinha por um bocado. Estava demasiado abalada psicologicamente para aceitar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Ishida – Eu vou contigo, Inoue-san! Levantou-se e despediu-se. Saíram da loja sob o olhar curioso de todos, mas principalmente sob o olhar ciumento do Ichigo.

Rukia – Eu também vou! Tenho uma missão para cumprir. Ichigo, preciso que venhas comigo!

Ichigo – Para quê?

Rukia – Já te esqueceste qual é a minha missão?

Ichigo – Tem de ser agora?

Rukia – Sim!

Ichigo – Bem, parece que tenho de ir embora! Adeus pessoal.

Urahara – Cuidem-se!

Sado – Eu vou também! Até à próxima.

Saíram todos da loja, ficando apenas o Urahara e a Yoruichi na sala.

Urahara – Acho que me esqueci de lhes entregar qualquer coisa!

Yoruichi – Eu reparei! Esqueceste de lhes entregar os convites.

Urahara – Entregarei amanhã à Inoue-san! Tenho a certeza que virá cá para ver o Ulquiorra.


	9. Uma cena chocante

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem. Mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 9**

O Ishida acompanhou a Inoue a casa com o intuito de conversar com ela sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

– Inoue-san, o Kurosaki falou contigo depois do que aconteceu há três dias?

– Sim!

– Posso saber como foi a conversa?

– Bem… Estava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha e não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. O Ishida ao ver o embaraço dela, sentiu que estava a ser intrusivo demais, no entanto ele preocupava-se com ela.

– Desculpa! Eu sei que estou a ser intrometido, mas nós somos amigos e eu preocupo-me contigo! Não quero que te magoes por causa do Kurosaki.

– Tu sabias? Perguntou incerta e surpresa pela revelação do amigo.

– Já há muito tempo! Há três dias atrás, fui eu que disse ao Kurosaki sobre os teus sentimentos.

– Acho que me lembro do Kurosaki-kun me dizer isso! De qualquer maneira, agradeço-te por isso. Provavelmente estaria morta agora ou… Parou de falar e mordeu o lábio inferior por se sentir frustada.

– Ou?

– Transformada num demónio!

– Acho que já percebi a conversa de há pouco. Aquele poder que libertaste… O poder da escuridão se não me engano, poderia transformar-te num demónio?

– Sim!

– Ainda há possibilidades de isso acontecer?

– Sim! Disse com um tom triste e preocupado. – Ishida-kun, eu não quero que digas a ninguém sobre isto. Os únicos que sabem são o Urahara e a Yoruichi. Eu preciso de enfrentar isto sozinha!

– Está bem! Mas se as coisas começarem a descontrolar-se eu terei de contar! Recebeu um aceno de cabeça dela a afirmar e logo depois voltou ao assunto que lhe interessava. – Mas diz-me, o que ele te disse?

– Pediu desculpa um monte de vezes! Obviamente que ela omitiu pelo menos metade das coisas. Não poderia simplesmente contar-lhe sobre o beijo e por aí adiante.

– Entendo! Bem, eu vou ter que me despedir. Eu vou por este lado! Disse acenando e caminhando noutra direcção.

– Até amanhã Ishida-kun! Voltou ao seu caminho, no entanto em vez de ir para casa resolveu ir dar um passeio num parque ali perto.

No mesmo parque, para onde a Inoue se dirigia, encontravam-se o Ichigo e a Rukia.

Ichigo – Tens a certeza que precisas da minha ajuda?

Rukia – Sim! Porquê? Estás com pressa de te ir embora? Ou não gostas da minha companhia?

Ichigo – Eu não disse isso! Apenas não compreendo porque precisas de mim quando se trata de um hollow fraco.

Rukia – Apenas fica calado e atento. Disseram-me que este fugiu do 12º esquadrão, por isso temos de tomar cuidado!

A Inoue estava a chegar ao parque quando ela viu os dois. Escondeu a sua reiatsu e colocou-se atrás de uma árvore para ver e tentar ouvir a conversa dos dois.

O Ichigo e a Rukia foram apanhados de surpresa, quando o hollow que procuravam apareceu de repente. A Inoue ia para intervir mas quando os viu desviar por milímetros e a ficar numa posição "invulgar", deixou-se estar quieta.

Ichigo – Abaixa-te! Agarrou-a pela cintura e atirou-se para o chão, ficando por cima dela. – Desculpa! Não te magoei, pois não? Falou corado, com os olhos fixos nos dela e sem sair de cima dela. A Rukia corou e não respondeu. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos castanhos do Ichigo. Os rostos começaram a aproximar-se cada vez mais, mas antes que pudessem selar um beijo, alguém ou algo interrompeu.

Hollow – Que coisa mais bonita! Vocês são perfeitos para comer!

Os shinigamis levantaram-se logo e colocaram-se em posição de combate. A Inoue assim que viu aquela cena, arrependeu-se de ter ido para ali, arrependeu-se de se ter escondido. Ela não conseguia fazer nada a não ser observá-los. O choque de ver pessoalmente os sentimentos dos dois à flor da pele deixaram-na paralisada.

Ichigo – É este o Hollow?

Rukia – Sim! Tem cuidado. Ele deve ser mais forte do que parece!

Hollow – Parece que vou ter uma óptima refeição hoje! Correu na direcção deles, no entanto, parou de repente. – Um de vocês tem um cheiro delicioso. Parece que a minha primeira vítima vais ser tu, cabeça laranja. Correu na direcção dele para o atacar mas o Ichigo repeliu o seu ataque. – O cheiro que estou a sentir não é teu! Diz-me quem é o dono desse odor delicioso?

Ichigo – Achas mesmo que vou dizer? Preparou-se para lhe dar o ataque final, mas foi agarrado por tentáculos. Surpreendentemente não vinham do seu oponente, mas sim de outro hollow. A Rukia tentou logo ajudar, mas também foi incapacitada pelo hollow restante.

Hollow – Vá lá, diz-me quem é! Se não o fizeres mato a tua amiga aqui.

Ichigo – Para que queres saber?

Hollow – Este cheiro pertence a alguém com uma alma mais deliciosa que a vossa. Alguém com um grande poder antigo! Ao ver o silêncio do Ichigo arranjou maneira de o provocar.

Rukia – Aaahhhh! Deu um grito de dor.

Ichigo – Rukia! Gritou desesperado. – Maldito, eu vou matar-te!

Começou a libertar a sua reiatsu mais densa e maligna. A Inoue que até então estava sem reacção voltou à realidade assim que ouviu os gritos da Rukia. O olhar do Ichigo e o desespero que se instalaram na sua voz faziam doer o seu coração. No entanto, ao ver a sua amiga numa situação de vida e de morte e o aumento da reiatsu do Ichigo, teve de intervir o mais rápido possível.

Inoue – Pare imediatamente! Olharam todos para a voz atrás deles.

Hollow – Parece que a pessoa que procuramos veio mesmo atrás de nós! Disse enquanto inspirava o ar fortemente para sentir o seu cheiro. Os dois hollows largaram os shinigamis e voltaram toda a atenção para ela.

Inoue – Só vos digo uma vez. Deixem esta cidade e nunca mais voltem! A sua expressão mostrava confiança, determinação, coragem e surpreendentemente frieza.

Hollow – Achas mesmo que iremos fazer isso? Eu vou devorar-te e ficar mais forte!

Inoue – Entendo! A voz apenas transmitia frieza e secura. Algo que foi notado logo de imediato pelo Ichigo e pela Rukia. Os hollows correram na direcção dela, no entanto viram-se paralisados. A Inoue não precisou de activar o seu poder, apenas libertou reiatsu suficiente para parar os seus movimentos. – Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Não precisou de dizer mais nada. Eles já sabiam o que fazer. Mataram-nos com apenas um golpe. Depois de terem concluído o trabalho, a Rukia sentou-se no chão por causa das dores.

Ichigo – Rukia! Gritou muito preocupado. – Estás bem?

Rukia – Sim! Estou bem, são apenas alguns arranhões.

Inoue – Eu trato disso, Kuchiki-san! Colocou as mãos nas presilhas. – Souten Kishun, eu rejeito!

O escudo dourado envolveu os dois e em poucos segundos já não havia mais feridas.

Ichigo – Obrigado Inoue!

Rukia – Aqueles hollows apanharam-nos de surpresa. Obrigada Inoue!

Inoue – Não precisam de me agradecer! Estava apenas a ajudar os meus amigos. Bem eu preciso de ir, cuidem-se bem! Não hesitem em chamar-me caso aconteça alguma coisa! Disse enquanto caminhava em direcção à floresta.

Ichigo – Onde vais Inoue? Perguntou curioso e confuso pela direcção que ela estava a tomar.

Inoue – Tenho um assunto para resolver! Até amanhã pessoal.

Rukia – Achas que estará a acontecer alguma coisa?

Ichigo – Não sei! Amanhã falaremos com ela na escola.

Os dois adolescentes desapareceram utilizando o shumpo e a Inoue entrou na floresta. Andou alguns metros até parar numa das árvores mais velhas daquele local. Encostou-se à árvore e sorriu.

– O que estás aqui a fazer, Ulquiorra?

– Não te devo satisfações! Disse no seu tom normal de frieza e encostado à árvore no lado oposto.

– Não devias ser assim! As pessoas não se dão bem com pessoas frias.

– E porque te importas?

A Inoue desencostou-se e deu a volta à árvore até se encontrar ao pé do moreno. Mesmo com a sua presença, ele continuou a não olhar para ela. A Inoue queria que ele falasse frente-a-frente com ela, por isso colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro para o obrigar a olhar para ela.

– Porque é que não confias em mim?

– Eu não te entendo, mulher! Encarou-a como se buscasse uma resposta através dos seus olhos cinzentos. – Eu levei-te para o Hueco Mundo, viste os teus amigos à beira da morte, como é que consegues ser assim para mim?

– Todos merecem uma segunda chance! Eu disse-te antes… Aliás, vou fazer-te uma promessa! Enquanto eu existir não deixarei que te tornes mau. Irei proteger-te e guiar-te pelo caminho certo! Tu vais aprender a sentir. Ter um coração… Esta palavra trouxe-lhe coisas que queria esquecer, que a fizeram sofrer. Uma pequena lágrima percorreu-lhe o rosto, deixando a marca na sua pele delicada e branca.

– Tu... Tens escuridão no teu coração! Se os Vasto Lorde viessem agora, provavelmente transformavas-te num demónio. Essa marca é a prova!

– Eu sei! Colocou a mão, que antes estava no ombro do Ulquiorra, no seu pescoço em cima da marca e deu um sorriso triste. – Este é o meu desafio, se ultrapassar ficarei mais forte!

– Diz-me, a tua escuridão é por causa do Kurosaki Ichigo, mulher? Mais directo era impossível. A Inoue ficou surpresa pela astúcia do antigo Espada e acabou por não conseguir falar nada. – Parece que vou ter de te proteger dele também!

A Inoue ficou atónita com o que ouvira. Nunca esperaria que alguém como o Ulquiorra fosse dizer algo assim. No entanto, sabia que ele tinha razão. "De alguma forma eu preciso de protecção. O Kurosaki-kun é a minha frazqueza. Se eu não fizer nada para ultrapassar isso, provavelmente acabarei morta." Enquanto estava perdida nos seus pensamentos o Ulquiorra preparava-se para se ir embora. Assim que a Inoue se deu conta que o ex-espada já se estava a afastar dela, reagiu imediatamente.

– Espera, Ulquiorra!

– O que foi, mulher?

– Quero que me chames pelo meu nome. Não gosto quando me chamas de mulher!

– É assim tão importante para ti, eu tratar-te assim?

– É!

– Tenho que me ir embora. O Urahara já deve saber que não estou no meu quarto. Até amanhã Orihime!

– Até amanhã Ulqui-kun! O Ulquiorra deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual não foi visto pela ruiva, e desapareceu da vista dela utilizando o Sonido.

A Inoue sentia-se feliz e mais contente após a conversa com o moreno. "É bom ter alguém que nos compreende!" Decidiu telefonar à sua melhor amiga para poder passar algum tempo com ela. E já que era hora de almoço, não havia momento melhor que esse. Depois do convite feito esperou por ela no banco do parque.

– Olá Orihime!

– Tatsuki, pensei que já não vinhas. Demoraste tanto tempo!

– Mas é claro que eu vinha! Eu não poderia recusar o pedido da minha melhor amiga.


	10. Uma discussão

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem. Mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 10**

No mesmo dia em que completou a sua missão, a Rukia voltou para a Soul Sociaty.

Rukia – Bem, eu vou-me embora. A minha missão está concluída por isso vou voltar para a Soul Sociaty! Disse com um tom triste. Estava claro que ela não queria sair perto do Ichigo, mas o dever estava em primeiro. Difícil ou não, ela continuava a ser uma shinigami, e como tal ela tinha deveres.

Ichigo – Espero ver-te em breve! Dá cumprimentos meus ao pessoal! Disse num tom igualmente triste.

Rukia – Eu mandarei. Até breve! Foi-se embora, deixando para trás um ruivo triste a sozinho.

Na Soul Sociaty, assim que ela chegou, foi entregar o relatório da missão ao Capitão Ukitake.

Rukia – Capitão Ukitake! Voltei da minha missão.

Ukitake – Ainda bem que voltaste sã e salva! Depois quando tivermos mais alguma missão para ti, eu chamo-te!

Rukia – Sim! Com licença, Capitão Ukitake!

Assim que saiu do quartel do 13º esquadrão, deu de caras com o Renji.

– Olá Rukia! Parece que já voltaste.

– Renji! Regressei há poucos minutos… Queres ir beber um chá comigo? Assim poderei contar-te como correu!

– Bem, já que eu estou sem nada para fazer!

Seguiram para a mansão Kuchiki e sentaram-se na varanda que dá vista para o jardim interno da casa.

– Rukia, ouvi dizer pelos capitães, que a Inoue tem um novo poder e que é mais poderosa que os shinigamis, incluindo o comandante!

– Sim! É verdade. O Urahara diz que ela é chamada de Anjo. Das duas vezes que vi pessoalmente o verdadeiro poder dela, fiquei fascinada, apesar de achar que o que ela nos mostrou é muito pouco do seu poder!

– Muito pouco? Pelo que me contaram, ela transformou um arrancar num humano! Não me parece que isso seja muito pouco!

– Isso porque tu não viste com os teus próprios olhos. De qualquer forma, parece-me que ela está a esconder-nos alguma coisa!

– A esconder alguma coisa? Como assim?

– Não sei, mas o Urahara e a Yoruichi sabem o que é!

Byakuya – Uma pessoa tem direito a ter os seus segredos!

Os dois assustaram-se quando ouviram a voz fria do dono da mansão.

Renji – Capitão Kuchiki!

Rukia – Irmão! Queres tomar um chá connosco?

Byakuya – Desta vez aceito! Sentou-se ao lado da Rukia e pegou uma chávena de chá.

Renji – Capitão Kuchiki, o senhor viu o poder dela, certo?

Byakuya – Sim! Porquê?

Renji – É verdade que ela é assim tão poderosa?

Byakuya – Sim! No entanto tenho a mesma opinião que a Rukia. Ela ainda não mostrou todo o seu poder!

Rukia – Espero que nunca seja necessário ver!

Renji – Porquê?

Byakuya – Porque se isso acontecesse, estaríamos perante um inimigo demasiado poderoso para nós!

Rukia – Irmão, o Urahara contou-nos que há 400 anos, um grupo de Vasto lordes tentou roubar o poder de um anjo.

Byakuya – É verdade! Pelo que sei, antes de o conseguirem, o anjo libertou todo o seu poder, acabando por se auto-destruir e eliminar os inimigos.

Renji – É possível roubar tal poder?

Rukia – Sim! No entanto há uma coisa que me preocupa! O Ulquiorra Shiffer disse que alguns desses Vasto Lorde ainda estão vivos!

Byakuya – Entendo! Há possibilidades de eles voltarem a aparecer. Acho que falarei com o comandante sobre isso!

Renji – Ainda tem uma coisa que não percebi. Como é que se rouba o poder da Inoue?

Rukia – O Urahara disse que a única maneira era transformar o anjo em demónio. Obrigá-lo a lutar contra os próprios amigos.

Renji – Fiquei a saber a mesma coisa!

Rukia – Eu estou na mesma. Eu tenho a certeza que o Urahara, a Yoruichi e a própria Inoue sabem o que isso significa.

Byakuya – Eles estão a esconder qualquer coisa!

Renji – Porque não perguntas-te à Inoue?

Rukia – Ela tem andado muito estranha. Desde há alguns dias para cá ela está diferente. Para além da confiança e determinação, a postura dela é fria às vezes. É como se ela estivesse a mudar! Por vezes acho-a assustadora. Ainda hoje quando ela apareceu para ajudar a mim e ao Ichigo, ouvi-la falar de maneira tão fria fez me arrepios!

Renji – A única maneira será falar com o Urahara!

Rukia – Também acho! Disse pensativa. Passaram-se alguns minutos em silêncio até a Rukia se pronunciar. – Vou treinar! Com licença Irmão!

Renji – Eu vou treinar contigo! Disse se levantando também. – Com licença Capitão Kuchiki!

Seguiram para uma área de treino pouco usada. Estiveram lá quase duas horas até que pararam para descansar. Sentaram-se numa pedra e mantiveram-se em silêncio até que o Renji falou.

– Diz-me, como vão as coisas entre ti e o Ichigo?

– O que queres dizer com isso?

– Eu sei que tu gostas dele! Está muito nítido na maneira como olhas para ele. Até o próprio Capitão Ukitake já reparou!

– Eu gosto dele, mas não me parece que tenhamos futuro! Eu percebo que ele também tem sentimentos por mim. Mas ultimamente ele tem agido diferente. Tu soubeste o que aconteceu no dia em que a Inoue activou o seu poder, certo?

– Sim! Ao que parece ela libertou um poder maligno que apenas podia ser parado se eliminassem a escuridão do coração dela! … Qual era a escuridão dela? Perguntou curioso.

– O Ichigo!

– Como?

– Ela ama-o mas é um amor não correspondido! Obviamente que o Ichigo soube. Aliás se não fosse por ele, a Inoue estaria morta! No entanto desde esse dia, ele tem estado a agir diferente com ela, como se estivesse a desenvolver sentimentos por ela!

– Nunca paraste para pensar porque razão ele sempre a protege de tudo e de todos? Falou sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo de imediato. Ao ver a cara dela tão triste sentiu-se o maior idiota de sempre.

– Eu começo a achar que ele sempre teve sentimentos por ela, mas é demasiado tapado para ver isso!

– Se fosse o caso que ele se apaixona-se por ela, tu conseguirias suportar tal facto?

– Não é questão de conseguir, mas sim de obrigação! Eu sou uma shinigami e ele um humano. Nada mais natural do que ficar com alguém que seja humano. Para além disso, talvez nessa altura eu deva começar a abrir o meu coração para outras opções!

O Renji não disse mais nada. Apenas ficou em silêncio e pensativo. " Se ela o esquecer, eu poderei ter uma hipótese!"

Enquanto isso na cidade de Karakura. Estava a cair a noite e uma certa rapariga não conseguia estar quieta em casa. A Inoue tinha acabado de jantar e foi vestir uma das suas camisas de dormir. Sentou-se no sofá para pensar, mas sentia-se sufocada dentro de casa. Vestiu um casaco comprido e fino para esconder a camisa. Saiu de casa e foi direita à praia. Para sorte dela não havia ninguém na rua e pode andar calmamente. Sentiu-se bem quando chegou à beira-mar da praia. O cheiro do mar e o bater do vento na sua cara faziam-na pensar com clareza. " Talvez tenhas razão Ulquiorra. Terás que me proteger da minha fraqueza. Porque por mais que eu queira, esquecer um amor assim não é fácil. Isso se eu o conseguir esquecer!"

Ali perto estava o Ichigo a finalizar uma cerimónia. Assim que acabou, virou-se para ir embora, no entanto sentiu uma reiatsu muito familiar ali perto. " O que ela está aqui a fazer a esta hora?" Utilizando o shumpo foi para o local onde se encontrava a Inoue. Encontrou-a a passear na praia.

" **Ela é com certeza aquela que eu quero! Nada melhor do que um anjo para ficar com um demónio!"**

" Espero que não me estejas a incluir na parte do demónio, porque aqui o único demónio és tu!"

" **Espero bem que sim! Porque se não fizeres nada em breve serão dois!"**

" Como assim, dois?"

" **Eu não vou dizer nada. Não me cabe a mim fazer isso! … Apenas te digo uma coisa. Tenta saber exactamente quem o teu coração quer, porque se não fizeres isso rápido irás morrer pelas mãos de um demónio… e não serei eu!"**

O hollow calou-se deixando o Ichigo confuso. Mesmo ao longe dava para ver a tamanha beleza que se encontrava à beira-mar. Ele foi-se aproximando devagar até chegar bem perto. A Inoue não parecia notar a sua presença, pois manteve sempre o olhar fixo no mar.

– Inoue!

− Kurosaki-kun! Disse num sobressalto.

− O que estás a fazer aqui?

− Apenas a pensar e a passear um pouco! E tu o que andas a fazer aqui?

− Estive a tratar da saúde a hollow!

− Entendo! Bem, eu vou para casa, amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo para ir à loja do Urahara! Virou-se para seguir o seu caminho mas parou ao ouvir a voz do Ichigo.

− Inoue! Está tudo bem? Perguntou com uma cara preocupada.

− Sim, porque não haveria de estar? Apenas olhou por cima do ombro para o ruivo. Tamanha foi a dificuldade em manter o sorriso ao dizer tais palavras. Os acontecimentos daquela tarde ainda não tinham saído do pensamento dela. Custava-lhe olhar para ele e aguentar as lágrimas, custava-lhe ter que se afastar dele para se proteger. Custava-lhe ter aquele amor no seu coração.

− Tens andado estranha! Não sei explicar… Mas não pareces a mesma! É como se o teu brilho estivesse a desaparecer.

− Não te preocupes! Voltou a olhar para a frente. – Está tudo bem! Disse friamente e indiferente. O sorriso desaparecera completamente da sua face, dando lugar a uma lágrima solitária e triste. O Ichigo ficou em choque com o tom utilizado. Sentiu-se como se estivesse a ser abandonado. Como se estivesse a perder algo importante. No fundo do seu coração, ele sabia que isso era verdade.

" **É melhor fazeres alguma coisa, porque eu não te perdoarei por magoares a minha Hime!"**

Apenas um comentário e sentiu-se na obrigação de agir. Apenas um comentário e toda a sua hesitação desapareceu. Apenas um comentário para perceber o que se passava. Teve a coragem de agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada e acabou por magoar uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

− Espera, deixa-me levar-te a casa! Eu não posso deixar-te na rua sozinha a esta hora!

− Eu sei cuidar de mim! Não precisas de te preocupar, para além disso a Kuchiki-san deve estar preocupada contigo! Continuou no mesmo tom.

− Nem penses! Se não queres, então diz-me na cara em vez de agires como uma covarde! Praticamente gritou furioso.

− Às vezes é melhor ser covarde! Às vezes é melhor fugir. Disse praticamente num sussurro. – Tenho que ir! Amanhã vou buscar o Ulqui-kun à loja do Urahara bem cedo.

A raiva dele desapareceu assim que ouviu o nome do antigo Espada e de maneira tão íntima. A sensação de tristeza e abandono surgiu outra vez. No entanto durou por pouco tempo, a raiva veio ainda mais forte.

− Porquê?

− O quê?

− Porque estás a falar assim para mim? Porque estás a afastar-me de ti? Porque transformas-te o Ulquiorra num humano? Como consegues tratá-lo tão bem quando foi ele que te levou para o Hueco Mundo? Gritou de raiva. Ao perceber isso acalmou-se. – Eu não entendo! Vocês os dois parecem velhos amigos apesar de tudo.

− Todos merecem uma segunda oportunidade! Voltou-se para ele e sorriu-lhe. – Quando estive no Hueco Mundo, ele ganhou interesse em saber o que era o coração! Eu simplesmente lhe dei essa oportunidade. A partir do momento em que o tornei humano, foi o momento em que me tornei sua guia e professora. Enquanto eu existir não irei deixar que nada de mal aconteça com ele, contigo, com a Tatsuki-chan, o Ishida-kun, o Sado-kun, a Kuchiki-san, todos desta cidade, todos da Soul Sociaty! Mesmo que eu tenha de morrer para que isso aconteça.

Deu-lhe um último sorriso e foi-se embora, deixando o Ichigo sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. No momento em que ela disse que morreria se necessário para proteger outros, uma necessidade urgente de a abraçar percorreu-lhe o corpo. Uma vontade inabalável de lhe dizer que nunca iria deixar isso acontecer. Um desejo enorme de a levar para longe de tudo e de todos. Viu-a desaparecer do seu campo de visão muito confuso.

" **Estou a ver que estás demasiado confuso! Se não fizeres nada em breve, eu próprio farei. E reza para que isso nunca aconteça, porque se chegar a isso provavelmente terei de a matar!"**

" Queres parar de falar por enigmas? Matar quem?"

" **Não admira que não vejas nada, és demasiado tapado e idiota para perceber o que quer que seja."**

" A quem estás a chamar de idiota, seu demónio?" Gritou furioso.

" **Ainda não reparaste que o sorriso dela é falso? Ainda não reparaste que ela está a sofrer silenciosamente para não envolver ninguém? Ela está a afastar-te por escolha própria! Creio que sabes porquê!"**

" Estás a falar da Inoue, certo?"

" **Acho que vou atirar foguetes por teres conseguido lá chegar!"**

" Eu vou matar-te um dia destes!"

A conversa encerrou por ali e o Ichigo foi para casa, bastante confuso.


	11. Uma manhã complicada

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem. Mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 11**

A manhã veio cedo para a Inoue. Levantara-se uma hora antes do normal para poder ir à loja do Urahara. Na casa dos Kurosaki, ainda ninguém se tinha levantado. No entanto, o ruivo apesar de ainda estar na cama, estava acordado a pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos. "O que está a acontecer? Parece até que a Inoue está a mudar para outra pessoa completamente diferente. Será que a culpa é minha? Eu não quero que ela fique diferente! Eu gosto da maneira como ela é. Sorridente, alegre, engraçada e desajeitada!"

" **Uma brasa."**

" Tu outra vez! O que queres?"

" **Chatear-te e provocar-te até que percebas o que se está a passar!"**

" Se tu sabes porque não me dizes?"

" **Não sou eu que devo fazer isso… Então já pensaste sobre aquilo que a Hime te disse? O que o teu coração quer?"**

" Estou demasiado confuso para isso!"

" **É exactamente essa confusão que tens de resolver. Já alguma vez pensaste porque razão queres sempre proteger a Hime, mesmo à custa da tua própria vida?"**

" Porque ela é frágil, demasiado meiga e bondosa, não suporta ver ninguém a morrer!"

" **Tens a certeza disso? … Tens a certeza que é aquela minorca que o teu coração quer?"**

" Não sei! Eu já não sei o que pensar."

" **Eu digo-te então! Tu sempre gostaste da Hime-chan. E a minorca é realmente alguém especial para ti, mas será que é mesmo amor? Para mim é amor de irmão! Já pensaste na razão porque eu escolhi a Hime e tu a minorca? Se não fizeres nada rapidamente irás perder aquela que realmente gostas, e apenas nessa altura vais perceber isso!"**

" Tu escolheste a Inoue porque ela é um pedaço de mau caminho!"

" **Tu gostas dessa parte também, não sou só eu. Todos iriam ficar com inveja de namorares com a Deusa da escola de Karakura!" **Pôs-se a rir para o provocar.

" Sabes que mais, vou parar de falar contigo. Tu só falas coisas indecentes. Mais vale pedir conselhos a outra pessoa!"

" **Faz o que tu quiseres, eles vão dizer-te a mesma coisa!"**

A conversa terminou por ali, já que o Ichigo levantou-se e preparou-se para ir para a escola. Saiu de casa e foi a passos lentos. Assim que chegou à porta da sala viu apenas o Ishida, o Sado, a Inoue e o Ulquiorra lá dentro. Ao ver a cara alegre e sorridente da Inoue dirigida para o moreno de olhos verdes, ficou cheio de raiva. " O que ela vê nele? O que a faz tão feliz? Eu também sou capaz de a deixar assim!" Estava com a cara fechada e um ataque de ciúmes podia estar eminente.

Ichigo – Bom dia! Fez uma cara feia dirigida para o Ulquiorra.

Os restantes disseram bom dia, excepto o antigo arrancar, apesar de ficaram preocupados com a reacção do Ichigo à presença do Ulquiorra. A Inoue por outro lado tentava agir normalmente, mas depois da noite do dia anterior, tornou-se ainda mais complicado. Havia praticamente discutido com o Ichigo por causa da sua decisão de se afastar dele. Iria ser um dia longo e cansativo para ela.

Inoue – Ulqui-kun, tenta ser mais sociável!

Ulquiorra – Tsh! Bom dia!

Inoue – Ah! Já me estava a esquecer. Estão aqui os convites que o comandante yamamoto me deu! Deu um a cada um. – Estão a convidar-nos para irmos ao festival que vai lá haver. Ulqui-kun eu falei com o Urahara-san e ele vai contactar a Soul Sociaty para saber se também podes ir!

Ishida – Inoue-san achas isso uma boa ideia? Quer dizer, ele não vai ser bem recebido lá!

Sado – Eu também concordo!

Ichigo – Ele não tem o direito de ir nesse festival! Disse de maneira azeda.

Inoue – Ishida-kun não precisas de te preocupar. Eu vou estar ao lado dele e quem quiser fazer alguma coisa… terá de passar por cima de mim! Disse a última parte de maneira mais fria para compreenderem que ela estava a falar a sério. Principalmente o Ichigo. Os rapazes simplesmente olharam surpresos e um pouco assustados para o comportamento da ruiva.

Ulquiorra – Eu concordo com eles… Mas precisarás de alguém para te proteger, por isso não me importo com a maneira como irei ser recebido!

Ishida – Proteger?

Inoue – Exactamente!

Ichigo – Nós vamos estar lá Inoue! Como é que ele pode proteger-te se ele foi morto pela minha forma hollow e se tu és mais poderosa que ele? Sentia-se ofendido. Afinal era ele que a devia proteger.

Inoue – Há certas coisas… Iniciou muito séria.

Ulquiorra – Não precisas de lhes explicar Orihime! Eles não irão entender e também não é a melhor hora para isso! Interrompeu assim que viu a seriedade da cara dela.

Inoue – Tens razão! Deu um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que não era o momento ideal para falar sobre isso. Provavelmente se o fizesse iria provocar uma grande discussão. E depois da última, não era aconselhável fazer outra.

O Ishida apenas observava, não comentava porque já tinha ideia do que estava a acontecer. O Sado não sabia como reagir nem o que dizer. O Ichigo estava a arder de raiva. Para além de não estar a perceber a conversa misteriosa, sentia-se bastante ofendido. E também não aceitava o facto de o Ulquiorra estar a tirar o lugar que é dele. Ele é que era o protector dela. Ele é que devia receber os sorrisos dela. Simplesmente explodiu de raiva.

Ichigo – Eu não aceito! Gritou de raiva, deixando os outros estupefactos. – Depois de tudo o que fizeste! Tu não tens direito nenhum! Agarrou-o pelo colarinho e encarou-o com olhos assassinos.

Ulquiorra – Não tenho direito de quê?

Ichigo – De receber a bondade da Inoue. De receber o afecto dela. Não tens o direito de ocupar um lugar que não é teu!

Os restantes ficaram confusos. Não sabiam do que ele estava a falar. A Inoue ficou surpresa, porque para ela aquilo parecia ciúmes. Em vez de se intrometer, observou a discussão.

Ulquiorra – Qual lugar? O moreno não precisou de muita análise para perceber o que ele estava a dizer. No entanto, preferiu testá-lo para o fazer dizer que estava com ciúmes, ainda que indirectamente.

Ichigo – O lugar que é m… Parou de falar assim que percebeu o que ia dizer. – Tu não a podes proteger. Tu não tens poder suficiente para isso. Vais voltar a fazer o que já fizeste… Vais magoá-la psicologicamente… Tu devias ter ficado morto!

A Inoue pensava que ele ia dizer que o lugar era dele. Mas quando o viu a hesitar, percebeu que não iria admitir nunca os seus próprios sentimentos. Por medo ou então por causa de outra mulher, que neste caso era a Kuchiki Rukia. Saber que nunca o iria ter doía-lhe e ouvi-lo dizer que o Ulquiorra a iria magoar psicologicamente deixou-a mais triste, porque de todos ali havia sido o Ichigo que a mais magoara. Colocou a mão no pescoço por causa da dor que sentia. Quando ouviu a última frase dita pelo Ichigo, ficou com raiva dele. Ela havia prometido que não iria deixar ninguém fazer mal ao Ulquiorra, e agora era o momento de cumprir essa promessa.

Inoue – Kurosaki-kun! Disse colocando a mão no pulso do Ichigo e atraindo a atenção. – Pára com isso! Falou calmamente e friamente. – Eu não quero ter de te magoar!

Ichigo – Porque é que tu o defendes? Perguntou incrédulo.

Inoue – Porque eu fiz uma promessa e não tenciono quebrá-la, nem que para isso tenha de te magoar!

Ichigo – Como é que mudaste tanto? Tu antes eras meiga, sorridente, bondosa e nunca odiavas, magoavas ninguém! Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio, e não obtendo resposta, acabou por largar o Ulquiorra.

Inoue – Talvez esse tenha sido o meu erro… ser bondosa demais! Disse com uma mão no pescoço e cabisbaixa. Sentia os olhos a arder pela vontade de chorar por isso saiu da sala para apanhar um pouco de ar. Como ela estava com a cabeça para baixo ninguém lhe conseguia ver a cara, mas todos puderam ver a pequena lágrima que se soltou do olho dela, e voar pelo ar até ir parar na cara do Ichigo. O Ulquiorra sabia que a dor no pescoço dela era a escuridão do seu coração e que se demorasse demasiado tempo, ela iria perder-se nela. O Ishida e o Sado ficaram deveras preocupados com a ruiva. Principalmente o Ishida, pois lembrava-se perfeitamente da conversa que tinha tido com ela. O Ichigo ficou sem saber o que fazer. Apenas quando viu aquela lágrima percebeu que havia magoado a ruiva.

Ulquiorra – Eu sou o protector dela porque o inimigo dela não é físico! Eu sou o protector dela porque lhe fiz essa promessa. Eu sou o protector dela porque foi graças a ela que tive direito a uma segunda chance… Se por acaso ela morrer ou se perder na escuridão por tua causa, eu próprio irei encarregar-me da tua morte! Disse encarando-o depois da Inoue sair da sala.

Ichigo – O que queres dizer com isso?

Ishida – Eu concordo com o Ulquiorra! Como amigo dela não posso deixar que tal coisa aconteça.

Sado – Alguém me pode explicar o que está a acontecer?

Ulquiorra – Vocês não sabem ainda?

Ichigo – O quê?

Ishida – Espera Ulquiorra! Não digas nada. Quando ela quiser contar, ela o fará quando estiver pronta.

Ulquiorra – Provavelmente já estará morta antes disso acontecer! Dirigia-se para a porta da sala para ir ter com a Inoue quando a mesma é aberta pela ruiva.

Inoue – Ulqui-kun! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ulquiorra – Não aconteceu nada Orihime! Estava apenas preocupado contigo.

Inoue – Está tudo bem! Foi apenas uma dor passageira. Sorriu tristemente.

Ulquiorra – Se quiseres ir embora, eu faço-te companhia!

Inoue – Não estás a utilizar-me para escapar às aulas pois não Ulqui-kun?

Ulquiorra – Claro que não. Eu nunca falto com os meus compromissos!

Sentaram-se assim que começaram a chegar os alunos restantes.


	12. Não quero perder a tua amizade

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem. Mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 12**

O dia passou lentamente e triste para a Inoue. Havia decidido afastar-se do Ichigo para o esquecer mas como poderia fazer isso se ela o amava. O amava bastante para dar a vida por ele. Um amor assim não se esquece. A ruiva nem prestava atenção nas aulas, simplesmente estava no mundo da lua. "Será que escolhi bem? Mesmo que ele não me ame, eu quero ter a nossa amizade! … Provavelmente irá ser impossível, já que de todas as vezes que falamos acabamos por discutir. Esta marca dói cada vez mais e já está a afectar a minha personalidade. O que é que eu faço?" O sinal de término das aulas tocou e a ruiva nem deu por isso. Apenas voltou à realidade quando alguém lhe colocou a mão no ombro.

− O que foi Kurosaki-kun? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Já deu o toque de saída!

− Não dei por isso! Onde estão os outros?

− Já foram para casa. Eu pedi-lhes… Queria falar contigo sozinho!

− Nós não temos mais nada para falar! Disse friamente.

− Por favor Inoue! Eu preciso mesmo de falar contigo. Eu sinto que estou a perder a tua amizade e não quero isso! Disse calmamente e triste.

− Está bem! Acompanhas-me até casa? Sentiu-se derrotada quando viu o rosto dele. Se havia coisa que não gostava era ver o ruivo triste, magoado e abatido.

− Sim! Ao ouvir a resposta positiva deu um pequeno sorriso.

Saíram da escola e dirigiram-se para o apartamento da Inoue.

− Então o que querias falar comigo?

− Primeiro queria pedir desculpa! Ontem não fui correto ao falar daquela maneira contigo.

− Desculpas aceites! Disse com um sorriso. "Mesmo que eu não consiga o teu amor, a tua amizade permanecerá! E se nem a amizade aguentar então… Não poderei fazer nada a não ser esquecer definitivamente."

Um silêncio estranho instalou-se entre eles. O Ichigo abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa mas não saia nada. A Inoue esperava que ele perguntasse mais alguma coisa, mas quando viu a hesitação deu um sorriso bastante discreto e falou.

− O que foi? Se queres perguntar algo, pergunta?

− Eu… Eu… Eu queria saber porque razão estás a afastar-me de ti?

− Depois de tudo o que aconteceu já devias saber a razão! Disse desiludida.

O Ichigo tentava achar uma resposta para isso mas nada lhe ocorria. A Inoue permaneceu em silêncio até chegarem à sua casa.

− Queres entrar? Posso fazer-te um chá se quiseres!

− Pode ser!

Entraram e colocaram as malas da escola no sofá. A Inoue foi preparar o chá e o Ichigo sentou-se na mesa a pensar no que a ruiva lhe tinha dito. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Tenho que admitir que ultimamente as coisas não têm andado exatamente bem entre nós!"

" **Tu és um idiota mesmo! Devias saber que a Hime não é tapada como tu. Ela vê como te comportas ao pé daquela minorca e sabe o que o teu coração diz! A esta altura já devias conhecê-la melhor! Afinal são amigos há três anos e já passaram por muito juntos." **

" Cala-te! Se vieste para me incomodar, bem podes ir embora!" Não disse mais nada porque a Inoue entrou na sala com o chá.

− Inoue, eu ainda não entendo! Porque queres afastar-te de mim?

− Escuridão! Disse seriamente para logo a seguir beber o seu chá com o olhar distante.

− O que queres dizer com isso? Perguntou confuso.

− Desde aquele dia em que ativei os meus poderes, o meu desafio é ultrapassar a minha escuridão!

− Isso quer dizer que a tua escuridão continua a ser eu?

− Isso! Respirou fundo. – Se não conseguir…

− Se não conseguires?

− Provavelmente morrerei! … É por isso que me estou a afastar de ti! Disse bastante séria.

− Eu não vou aceitar isso! Eu não quero perder uma das pessoas mais importantes para mim. Eu não suportaria viver sem te ter na minha vida! Simplesmente deitou cá para fora aquelas palavras sem pensar.

− Se fosse outra rapariga, pensaria que teria esperanças… Mas eu não sou imatura. Por isso sei perfeitamente que disseste essas coisas sem pensar! Disse de maneira calma e bebendo o seu chá.

− Isso não quer dizer que seja mentira. O que eu disse é verdade! Falou mais alto e chateado por ela não ter acreditado.

− Sabes! Falou serenamente. – Já não precisas de me dizer o que o teu coração quer! Eu já descobri. Essa é uma das razões para me afastar de ti! Eu não quero impedir a tua felicidade. Aliás, como eu já te disse, eu quero proteger esta cidade, os meus amigos e até mesmo a Soul Sociaty, nem que para isso eu tenha de dar a minha vida! Deu um sorriso enquanto observava o mundo lá fora através da sua janela. Quem a ouvisse falar agora não acreditaria que esta era a meiga e bondosa Inoue Orihime que conhecem. Os seus olhos demonstravam tamanha coragem e determinação que diriam se tratar de alguém completamente diferente. O Ichigo estava em choque. Aquele sorriso e aquela calma diziam-lhe que ela já tinha aceitado a morte como o seu destino. Desta vez ele fez o que na noite anterior não conseguiu. Levantou-se rapidamente e abraçou-a fortemente, deixando-a um pouco surpresa.

− Nunca mais digas uma coisa dessas!

− Eu já aceitei! Eu sei que dificilmente irei sobreviver ao que me foi imposto.

− Eu não aceito! Disse encarando-a com lágrimas no rosto. – Desde o dia em que ativaste o teu poder, o meu coração está completamente confuso e não sei o que quero, mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza! Eu preciso de ti. Eu preciso de ter ao meu lado aquela rapariga meiga e bondosa, alegre e desajeitada! Não te afastes de mim, por favor! Via-se claramente a sinceridade, a tristeza, a angústia no seu olhar cheio de lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que a Inoue o via chorar e isso provocou-lhe um sofrimento ainda maior. A dor no pescoço veio outra vez e a ruiva levou a mão instintivamente ao local.

− Eu não sei se posso prometer uma coisa dessas! Falou com os olhos a arder pela vontade de chorar.

− Pelo menos vais tentar! Diz-me que sim!

− Está bem! De maneira alguma conseguia dizer não ao rapaz que lhe roubou o coração. Mesmo que não conseguisse o seu amor, a sua amizade permaneceria. – Então promete-me…

− Prometer o quê?

− Quando a altura chegar, promete que serás tu a dar um fim à minha vida!

− Tu não vais morrer! Eu vou proteger-te com a minha vida.

− Apenas promete! Se não o fizeres posso pedir a outra pessoa, e essa de certeza que a cumprirá! " Eu queria poder morrer pelas mãos daquele que amo. Por isso não negues o meu pedido." Pensava enquanto via a hesitação dele.

− Está bem, eu prometo!

Ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio até que o Ichigo se despediu e foi para casa. A Inoue sentou-se no sofá pensativa. Precisava de falar com alguém e no momento a única pessoa que a compreendia bem era o Ulquiorra. Os dois tinham feito um acordo. Quando ela necessitasse dele aumentaria a reiatsu que ele viria logo em seguida. Foi exatamente isso que ela fez e segundos depois o moreno apareceu ali, bem na sua frente.

− Precisas de mim, Orihime?

− Sim! Precisava de falar com alguém. Tu és único que me compreende e com sabedoria suficiente para dar conselhos!

− Aconteceu alguma coisa? Perguntou confuso pelas palavras da ruiva.

− Estive a falar com o Ichigo agora há pouco. Eu pensava que afastar-me dele era a melhor solução, no entanto…

− No entanto? Ele disse-te alguma coisa importante?

− Que não suportaria viver sem mim. Que no momento o seu coração não sabia o que queria mas tinha a certeza que precisava de mim!

− Ficaste indecisa se devias ou não afastar-te dele!

− Eu acho que já tomei a minha decisão mas precisava de ouvir um conselho!

− Tu não vais afastar-te dele pois não? O silêncio dela deu-lhe a resposta que precisava. – Nesse caso acho que não posso dizer muito a não ser para teres cuidado! A cada dia que passa a escuridão do teu coração aumenta e a presença dele pode piorar as coisas. A não ser que ele esqueça aquela shinigami e desenvolva sentimentos por ti!

− Impossível. A Kuchiki-san é bonita, forte, inteligente. O Kurosaki-kun nunca iria gostar de uma pessoa como eu! Disse tristemente.

− Estás muito enganada. A minorca é bonita mas tu és linda. Ela é forte mas tu és mais. Ela é inteligente e tu também. No entanto não são estas as características que te diferenciam dela. Tu és muito delicada, bondosa e gentil. Tens um coração puro e tal facto mostra-se pelo poder que tens, pelo calor e luz da tua aura!

− Podes até ter razão mas em breve deixarei de ter tal coisa!

− Se ultrapassares esse desafio isso não irá acontecer. Espero que não te arrependas da tua decisão porque irá custar-te muito caro se por acaso as coisas piorarem!

− Eu sei! Por isso mesmo pedi ao Kurosaki-kun para me fazer uma promessa. Quando a altura chegar ele irá matar-me com as próprias mãos! Deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou. – Mas eu sei que ele não irá fazer isso, por isso peço a ti! Sei que é algo difícil de prometer mas és a única pessoa para além do Kurosaki-kun a quem eu pediria isto.

− Eu prometo se mantiveres a tua promessa! Apenas tirarei a tua vida se já não houver volta.

− Sim! Obrigada Ulqui-kun.


	13. Um jantar divertido

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 13 **

Havia passado uma semana desde que a Rukia voltara para a Soul Sociaty. Desde então passara a treinar todos os dias para aumentar a sua força e poder. Sentia-se uma pessoa fraca por causa da missão em Karakura. "Aquele Hollow apanhou-me desprevenida e se não fosse pela Inoue teria morrido. Como foi possível deixar uma coisa dessas acontecer contra um hollow tão fraco?" Todos os seus pensamentos estavam neste dia, quer dizer quase todos, porque o Ichigo também era prato do dia na sua cabeça. Como ela treinava quase todos os dias com o Renji, dava para dizer que estava distraída pois o amigo não se fartava de reclamar com ela. Hoje era um desses dias.

− Rukia para de viajar! Estamos a treinar e eu posso magoar-te a sério.

− Hum? Disse voltando à realidade. – Desculpa não ouvi o que disseste!

− É melhor descansarmos um pouco!

Sentaram-se no chão e observaram o céu até que um deles quebrou o silêncio.

− Ainda a pensar nele? Disse desanimado.

− Estive a pensar bastante! Acho que está na altura de dar hipóteses ao meu coração para conhecer mais alguém! Deu uma pausa para respirar fundo. – Penso que confundi os meus sentimentos. Na primeira vez que vi o Ichigo algo mexeu no meu coração. Acho que foi o facto de ele se parecer tanto fisicamente com o Tenente Kaien. Com o tempo comecei a perceber que até na maneira de ser às vezes é parecido!

− Mas tu gostavas do Tenente Kaien como um irmão mais velho não é?

− Sim! É exatamente aí que quero chegar. Eu amo o Ichigo… mas como um irmão mais velho! Disse com um sorriso. – Para além disso tenho que começar a sair mais de cena para a Inoue ter uma hipótese! Falou maliciosamente.

− Tens a certeza disso? Ria por dentro. Sentia-se feliz com a revelação feita pela velha amiga.

− Sim! Agora preciso de me focar em ficar mais forte e começar a abrir mais o coração talvez? De qualquer forma acho que não existe ninguém que goste de alguém como eu!

− Alguém como tu? Mas que barbaridade estás a dizer? É claro que há alguém. Há sempre alguém, tu é que não vez o que se passa ao teu redor quando estás focada numa coisa. E antes que comeces a dizer coisas, tu és bonita, forte, inteligente, entre outras qualidades. Um homem seria parvo se não te visse como realmente és para além do nome Kuchiki!

A Rukia ficou corada e sem palavras para o que ouvira. Encarava-o como se pedisse uma resposta para aquele comportamento. O Renji ao perceber o olhar dela aproximou-se ainda mais e acariciou-lhe a face. Nesse momento o coração da morena parecia que queria sair do peito de tão depressa que batia.

− Eu acho que sou o único que te conhece bem. Afinal viemos juntos do Rukongai! Deu-lhe um sorriso e tirou a mão da face dela. Levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o campo de treino deixando para trás uma morena confusa que nem saia do lugar. A meio do caminho parou e chamou-a.

− Rukia!

− Sim!

− Vamos treinar, quero provar-te que sou mais forte que tu e que consigo ganhar-te com uma mão atrás das costas! Disse de maneira provocante.

− Como é que é? Gritou furiosa e levantando-se rapidamente. – Eu vou mostrar-te como é que uma shinigami forte como eu te deixa no chão num instante! Dirigiram-se para o campo outra vez e começaram o treino. Pela primeira vez a Rukia não pensava no hollow nem no Ichigo, apenas se concentrava em ganhar ao Renji.

Entretanto na cidade de Karakura, os jovens adolescentes encontravam-se todos na escola. Como era hora de almoço o Ichigo, o Sado, o Ishida, a Inoue, a Tatsuki, o Mizuiro, o Keigo, o Ulquiorra e a Chizuru estavam no telhado a comer. Conversavam animadamente, apesar do antigo arrancar manter-se em silêncio.

Ishida – Então Inoue-san, parece que ultimamente tens estado mais feliz!

Sado – Também acho!

Tatsuki – Não falem dessa maneira, até parece que não gostam de ver uma pessoa feliz e sorridente! Dizia chateada pelos comentários.

Keigo – Exatamente! A Inoue-san é a Deusa da nossa escola. Nós precisamos do sorriso dela para nos alegrar!

Inoue – Obrigada! Disse um pouco corada pelo elogio.

Chizuru – A Hime-chan fica tão bonita coradinha! Disse saltando para cima dela para a agarrar. Desta vez a Tatsuki não foi a tempo de impedir. A Chizuru agarrou a ruiva e apertou-a fazendo os peitos das duas chocarem-se. Como a Inoue tinha peitos bem acima da média, estes pareciam que iriam sair do uniforme. Os rapazes olhavam desconfortavelmente para aquela cena. O Keigo babava-se, o Mizuiro sorria para esconder o nervosismo e a quentura que sentia, O Sado estava silencioso, tal como o Ishida e o Ichigo, mas dava para perceber o rosto um pouco corado. O único que não emitia emoções era o Ulquiorra.

Inoue – Chizuru-chan, estás a sufocar-me! Tentava libertar-se dela sem ter que fazer muita força mas não estava a dar resultado.

Tatsuki – O que pensas que estás a fazer? Gritou enquanto lhe dava um murro para a tirar de cima da amiga!

Chizuru – Estava apenas a apreciar a beleza da minha vénus! Disse furiosa por terem interrompido o momento. As duas olhavam-se mortalmente e já se via as faíscas a saltar.

Inoue – Acalmem-se meninas! O que aconteceu não foi nada de mais. Não precisam de lutar!

Keigo – Ah! Como eu também queria poder abraçá-la assim Inoue-san! Disse sonhando e com olhos em forma de coração para receber um murro logo a seguir.

Ichigo – Cala-te! Tem mais respeito pelas nossas colegas!

Keigo – Porque é que és tão mau Ichigo? Tenho a certeza que também gostarias de fazer o mesmo! Não podia ter dito nada pior. O Ichigo ficou vermelho de raiva por causa dos ciúmes e de vergonha pois também gostaria de a ter nos braços dele. Deu-lhe outro murro que o calou de vez.

Ishida – Podiam ter essas conversas noutro lugar. Estão aqui as meninas. Ou já se esqueceram?

Ichigo – A culpa não é minha, é deste tarado que não sabe estar calado!

Keigo – Eu não sou tarado!

Tatsuki – Apenas calem-se de uma vez! Deu um murro a cada um.

Chizuru – Os homens são um pervertidos, não achas Hime-chan? É uma boa oportunidade para experimentares coisas novas! Voltou a lançar-se para cima dela mas desta vez a Tatsuki foi a tempo de impedir.

Tatsuki – Eu já mandei parares com isso! O que há com vocês hoje? Uma pessoa não pode mais comer descansada!

Inoue – Não sejas assim Tatsuki-chan! Eu acho bastante engraçado! Disse com um sorriso.

A Tatsuki ia para falar mais alguma coisa mas a campainha da escola tocou para a entrada. Levantaram-se todos e foram saindo até que ficaram para último o Ichigo e a Inoue.

− Inoue?

− Sim!

− Hoje queres jantar lá em casa? Pediu um pouco envergonhado.

− Não sei! Temos tantos trabalhos para fazer!

− Se quiseres quando sairmos daqui podemos ir para minha casa. Fazemos os trabalhos juntos e ficas logo para jantar!

− Nesse caso eu aceito! Deu um belo sorriso que deixou o ruivo encantado.

" **Que sorriso! Parece que fiz a escolha certa. Estou desejoso para colocar as minhas mãos naquela pele que parece ser tão suave e branquinha." **

" Cala-te! Não fales assim dela." Apesar de advertir o hollow, observava atentamente a rapariga à sua frente. Repreendeu-se quando reparou que pensava de maneira tão maliciosa quanto o seu hollow.

− Kurosaki-kun! Estás bem? Perguntou preocupada.

− Sim. Estou bem!

− A tua cara está um pouco vermelha. Se calhar tens febre! Colocou uma mão na testa dela e a outra na sua para comparar a temperatura. O Ichigo ficou ainda mais vermelho com aquele contacto e o seu hollow bastante inquieto. – Parece que não tens febre! Tens a certeza de que estás bem?

− Sim! Obrigada Inoue. Devíamos ir, já estamos atrasados!

− A professora vai-nos matar! Pegou rapidamente a sua mala que até então estava no chão e seguiu a passos largos para a sala, deixando o Ichigo para trás.

" **Mas que visão. Que maneira de andar. Adorava ver por debaixo daquela saia!"**

" Se não parares com isso, eu vou aí e mato-te!" Disse seguindo a para a sala.

" **Está bem, eu não digo mais nada!"**

O dia passou rapidamente para os alunos. Assim que acabaram as aulas, foram para casa. O Ichigo e a Inoue seguiram para a clínica depois de uma conversa com os amigos. Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos para lá chegar. O Ichigo abriu a porta e deixou a ruiva passar primeiro. Só depois de ver o seu pai a saltar na direção deles é que se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe. O patriarca da família recebia sempre o seu filho da pior maneira possível. Ainda tentou pôr se à frente da Inoue mas não conseguiu fazê-lo a tempo. A Inoue ficou bastante surpresa quando viu o homem a saltar e vir na sua direção para dar um pontapé. Obviamente que ela sabia que era o pai do Ichigo e que era assim que ele o recebia. Ao ver que o Ichigo não iria conseguir parar o pai a tempo, decidiu defender-se. Colocou os braços cruzados à frente da cara para receber o impacto.

Ichigo − Inoue, cuidado!

O Isshin só reparou quem estava à porta quando ouviu o filho falar, mas não conseguiria parar a tempo. Preparava-se para o pior mas quando viu o seu ataque defendido ficou bastante surpreso. O ruivo ficou como o pai.

Inoue − O Kurosaki-kun tem mesmo a quem sair! Abaixou os braços. – Boa tarde Kurosaki-san!

Isshin − Boa tarde minha linda! Eu não te magoei pois não?

Inoue − Não! Está tudo bem.

Ichigo − Pai! Falou calmo. – Porque razão fazes sempre isso? Poderias ter magoado a Inoue! Deu-lhe um murro furioso.

Inoue − Kurosaki-kun, não faz mal! Eu estou bem, para além disso o teu pai não sabia que eu viria e pensava que eras tu!

Isshin − Agora que falam nisso. Orihime-chan, porque estás aqui? Será que o meu filho finalmente vai se tornar homem! Querida Masaki, o nosso filho está a crescer! Disse agarrado ao poster da falecida matriarca da família.

Ichigo − Ela veio jantar connosco hoje! Disse furioso e envergonhado pelo comentário do pai. – Para de me envergonhar! Voltaram à discussão habitual. Murros e pontapés.

A Inoue estava ainda no mesmo sítio sem saber o que fazer. Assistia aquela situação um pouco corada por causa dos comentários do pai de Ichigo.

Karin − Olá Orihime-chan! Não ligues a esses dois, é sempre assim!

Yuzu – Karin-chan! O que está a acontecer? Saia da cozinha com a colher de pau na mão. Assim que viu a Inoue deu um grande sorriso. – Orihime-chan! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Inoue – Eu…

Isshin – Ela veio cá jantar! Assim que percebeu a conversa das meninas, deixou o Ichigo para ir ter com elas. – É uma honra receber um anjo cá em casa! Agarrou-lhe a mão e deu-lhe um beijo como se fosse um cavalheiro, deixando-a corada e pouco confortável.

Ichigo – Para com isso, bode velho! Agarrou a ruiva pelo braço e puxou-a para longe deles. – Yuzu, quando o jantar estiver pronto diz! Nós estaremos lá em cima a fazer os trabalhos da escola.

Isshin – Usem proteção! Eu não quero ser avó tão cedo.

O Ichigo não disse mais nada, simplesmente limitou-se a puxar a Inoue para o quarto. Abriu a porta e entraram. Logo a seguir veio um animal de peluche a gritar.

Kon – Minha Deusa! Como sempre tentou saltar-lhe para as mamas. No entanto ela desviou-se e o pequeno leão foi contra a parede.

Inoue – Kon, nunca mudas pois não? Nem sei como a Kuchiki-san consegue aguentar-te um dia inteiro. Seu tarado!

Kon – Não sejas assim para mim, Inoue-san! Para além disso, eu não sou tarado! Disse chateado.

Inoue – Ai não? Eu já vi que andas sempre atrás das raparigas. Principalmente com peitos grandes! Deu uma risada para provocar ainda mais o peluche.

Ichigo – Ela tem razão, Kon! Tu tentas sempre agarrar os peitos das raparigas.

Kon – Eu não tenho culpa! Para além disso, a Inoue-san é uma Deusa. Linda, poderosa, curvas belíssimas e com um estilo que arrasa os corações dos homens. Ou tu nunca reparaste na maneira como o uniforme escolar lhe assenta!

Ichigo – Cala-te! Deu-lhe um pontapé que o fez voar pelo quarto e sair pela janela. – Vamos estudar, Inoue?

Inoue – Sim!

Passou-se uma hora e já estavam com os trabalhos quase feitos. Não puderam acabá-los porque a Yuzu chamou-os para jantar. Sentaram-se todos. O patriarca na ponta da mesa. De um lado a Karin e a Yuzu, do outro a Inoue e o Ichigo. Começaram a comer em silêncio, até que o pai de Ichigo começou a falar.

Isshin – Então minha querida, já que tu e o meu filho são da mesma classe, que tal me contares como ele se porta na escola?

Ichigo – Tu sabes bem como eu me saio na escola. Não precisas de lhe perguntar essas coisas!

Isshin – Eu só queria conversar com a minha futura nora, qual é o problema nisso?

Karin – É melhor parares com isso senão o Ichi-nii vai ficar chateado!

Isshin – Já que é assim! E então tu Orihime-chan, como te dás nos estudos?

Inoue – Bem!

Isshin – Bem como? Perguntou curioso.

Ichigo – Ela é boa aluna se é isso que queres saber! Ela está em terceiro no ranking da escola.

Yuzu – Incrível!

Karin – Bem que o Ichi-nii poderia seguir o teu exemplo!

Inoue – O Kurosaki-kun também é bom aluno! Para além disso, é uma tia minha que me paga os estudos, os custos da habitação e alimentação. Por isso acho que devo me esforçar na escola.

Yuzu – Uma tia? E os teus pais Orihime-chan?

Inoue – Eles…

Ichigo – Não precisas de responder Inoue. Yuzu para de fazer essas perguntas. Estás a deixá-la incomodada!

Inoue – Eu não me importo! Eu não sei dos meus pais! Disse calmamente.

Isshin – Eu pensava que eles tivessem morrido!

Inoue – Basicamente é isso! Quando eu tinha três anos o meu irmão fugiu de casa comigo. Ele contou-me que eles eram violentos e que me queriam matar, por isso ele tirou-me de lá e criou-me até ao dia que morreu!

Yuzu – Desculpa, não devia ter perguntado!

Inoue – Não faz mal! Disse com um sorriso.

Isshin – Mas que nora me deste meu filho! Linda, inteligente, forte, corajosa, bondosa, meiga, um amor de pessoa… Uma deusa de mulher! Falou a última parte com cara de pervertido!

Karin – Vê lá se te controlas velho tarado! Deu-lhe um murro que o fez cair da cadeira.

A Inoue dava gargalhadas. O Ichigo deu um sorriso de lado por ver que a ruiva se divertia. As irmãs ignoravam, pois já estavam habituadas. A Inoue sentia-se bem ali com eles. " Fico a pensar se é assim quando se tem uma família." Pensou tristemente. O seu pescoço começou a doer mas para não chamar a atenção simplesmente tentou ignorar a dor.

Inoue – Kurosaki-kun podes dizer-me onde é que é a casa de banho?

Ichigo – Lá em cima, segunda porta à direita!

Inoue – Obrigada! Tentou ir o mais depressa possível para a casa de banho, sem atrair muitas atenções. Assim que lá chegou, fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma, acabando por se sentar. Colocou a mão no pescoço numa tentativa de amenizar a dor. " Ultimamente as dores não são tão frequentes mas quando vêm são mais fortes. É possível que daqui a três semanas talvez, o pior aconteça caso eu não consiga fazer nada. Parece que terei de falar com o Ulqui-kun acerca disto."

Após a dor ter passado, voltou para baixo junto dos outros. O resto da noite passou calmamente e divertida. Pela primeira vez a ruiva pode sentir o que era ter uma família, depois da morte do irmão.


	14. A verdade

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 14 **

Mais uma semana havia passado desde o dia em que a Rukia confessou ao seu amigo, o amor de irmão que sentia pelo Ichigo. Continuou a treinar arduamente, quase todos os dias com o Renji. Via-se claramente o aumento do seu poder, mas também um grande progresso na sua relação com o velho amigo. Depois da óbvia declaração, ainda que indireta, a pequena shinigami começou a olhar para ele com outros olhos. Duas semanas foram o suficiente para o ver não como amigo, mas sim como um grande homem, poderoso, bonito, simpático. Por vezes quando estavam muito próximos o coração dela acelerava de tal maneira que parecia que iria sair pela boca. De vez em quando apanhava-o a olhá-la intensamente, fazendo-a corar imenso sob tal olhar. Ele por sua vez, quando estava nos seus momentos de contemplação, não reparava que a Rukia o observava, e quando via a face dela, vermelha por causa da maneira como a olhava, desviava o rosto um tanto nervoso por ter sido apanhado a fazer tal coisa. Neste momento os dois encontravam-se a descansar devido ao cansaço.

− Rukia, posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

− Claro pergunta o que quiseres!

− Eu queria oferecer uma prenda a uma rapariga que gosto muito, mas não sei o que as raparigas gostam! Podias dar-me conselhos, por favor?

− Bem, primeiro tens de saber o que essa rapariga gosta. Depois então podes pensar no que comprar! Sentia-se triste ao ter que responder a tal pergunta. Nestas duas semanas havia se aproximado bastante do Renji. O suficiente para se apaixonar por ele.

− Mas ela gosta de tantas coisas!

− Porque não compras o que ela gosta mais? De certeza que irá gostar! Tu conheces tudo sobre ela não é?

− Sim! No entanto eu quero dar-lhe algo especial!

− Algo especial! Murmurou baixinho e pensativa. – E que tal dizeres-me quem ela é? Seria mais fácil assim!

− É segredo, mas posso dizer que a conheces! Disse com um tom misterioso.

− Qual é o problema de me dizeres? Até parece que não somos amigos!

− Mais tarde irás saber quem é! Por agora apenas preciso deste conselho.

− Se não quiseres contar, então não contes! Disse furiosa. – Se tu sabes tudo sobre ela então não deve ser difícil comprar-lhe um presente. Por exemplo o que eu mais gosto são coisas do Chappy! Se fosse o caso que ela tivesse o mesmo gosto que eu, poderias comprar-lhe algo do Chappy. Como um peluche, um fio, qualquer coisa. Outro exemplo, se ela for como a Matsumoto, então roupas e acessórios seria o indicado, desde que estejam na moda!

− Entendi! É mesmo isso que vou fazer. Obrigada Rukia! Vejo-te amanhã no treino! E saiu correndo com um sorriso de felicidade e uma cara de apaixonado. Mal ela sabia que a dona do coração do amigo era a própria.

Na cidade de Karakura dois jovens conversavam seriamente em frente de uma loja.

− Ulquiorra, eu quero pedir desculpa pela maneira como te tenho tratado! Percebi que tenho sido injusto contigo e com a Inoue!

− Eu não preciso das tuas desculpas. A única coisa que me interessa é o bem-estar da Orihime!

− Porque é que te interessa tanto a Inoue? Tu gostas dela? Perguntou curioso.

− Que pergunta idiota! Eu já te disse antes, graças a ela foi-me concedida uma nova vida e a possibilidade de ter um coração. Ela é como se fosse a minha guia neste mundo que é desconhecido para mim.

− Isso não me convence! E eu não gosto de te ver tão perto dela! Os ciúmes insuportáveis falavam outra vez.

− Deixa-me avisar-te de uma coisa. Eu e a Orihime não temos segredos. Ela conta-me tudo, por isso eu sei exatamente o que ela te disse há uma semana atrás! Já que estás cheio de ciúmes porque não ages de uma vez e dizes-lhe o que sentes? Estás à espera de a ver morrer para depois saberes o que sentes? Deixa-me avisar-te que se alguma coisa lhe acontecer, eu matar-te-ei sem hesitação! O insensível Ulquiorra mostrava um olhar de fúria para o ruivo.

− E consegues fazer tal coisa? Retribuiu o olhar.

− Parece-me que queres provar o corte da minha espada mais uma vez! Disse, preparando-se para batalhar.

− Desta vez serás tu a cair pela minha! Libertou-se do corpo e tomou a sua forma de shinigami.

Os seus amigos que estavam dentro da loja, ficaram apreensivos quando sentiram um elevado pico de energia bastante familiar. O lojista apenas tinha um sorriso sério e olhava para os jovens sentados à mesa com expressão preocupada. Bem quase todos, porque a Inoue estava simplesmente aborrecida. Todas as vezes que o Ichigo e o Ulquiorra conversavam acabavam sempre a discutir.

Ishida − Aqueles idiotas estão a discutir outra vez!

Sado – Não é melhor ir pará-los?

Inoue – Eles que se resolvam! Disse deixando os demais boquiabertos. Normalmente ela teria ido a correr para pará-los.

Ishida – Tens a certeza Inoue-san? Eles podem matar-se um ao outro!

Urahara – Ela tem razão! Eles que se entendam. Os dois já são grandes o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões!

Continuaram a beber o chá de cada um, mas assim que sentiram duas energias elevarem-se e a entrarem em choque, levantaram-se e seguiram depressa para a fronte da loja.

Assim que lá chegaram viram os dois a lutar. As espadas rasuravam uma na outra na tentativa de fazer o inimigo andar para trás. Assim que deram um salto atrás e se preparavam para outro choque entre armas, viram-se paralisados. Os dois olhavam atentamente para a figura que estava entre eles a pouco centímetros das suas espadas.

Inoue – O que pensam que estão a fazer? Disse num tom irritado.

Ichigo – Foi ele que começou! Gritou furioso.

Ulquiorra – A mim parece-me que foste tu!

Ichigo – Como é que é maldito?

Inoue – Parem com isso! Gritou furiosa. Acabou por soltar um pouco da sua reiatsu pela falta de autocontrolo. Estava bastante irritada, furiosa e nervosa. Os dois briguentos suaram frio quando viram a expressão dela. De cortar a respiração. Até a morte fugiria perante tal olhar.

Ishida – Inoue-san não precisas de ficar tão chateada! Eles são dois idiotas que não se sabem comportar. Disse nervoso.

Inoue – Eu não tenho culpa! Eles simplesmente não se sabem comportar como deve ser. Irritam-me bastante quando começam a discutir! Ainda não os tinha soltado e não olhava para eles, mas os dois sabiam que tinham exagerado.

Ichigo – Desculpa Inoue! Não queria que te irritasses.

Inoue – Desculpas não resolvem nada! Apenas quero que pares de brigar com o Ulqui-kun!

Ichigo – Não vai ser possível! De todas as vezes que conversamos me dá vontade de matar o teu precioso Ulqui-kun! O ruivo disse desdenhoso. Notou-se o sarcasmo na voz dele e a Inoue não gostou nada de o ouvir falar assim.

Inoue – O que queres dizer com isso!

Ulquiorra – Ele tem ciúmes por me chamares Ulqui-kun! Disse inexpressivo.

Ichigo – Não é nada disso! Disse nervoso, um pouco vermelho e irritado.

Ulquiorra – Tu és um cobarde!

Ichigo – Tu é que és! Escondes-te sempre atrás da Inoue! Gritou de raiva. Estava pronto para o matar, mas felizmente a Inoue ainda os tinha presos.

Inoue – Parem com isso já disse! Desta vez soltou de propósito a sua energia. Mais do que anteriormente, fazendo todos os presentes olharem chocados. Segundos depois havia parado pela dor que lhe assaltou o pescoço. Desta vez a dor veio muito forte, obrigando-a a cair de joelhos no chão e com a mão no pescoço. Os amigos assim que ouviram os gritos de dor da ruiva esqueceram-se da discussão e correram para junto dela.

Ichigo – O que foi Inoue?

Não respondia, a dor estava a aumentar demais. Acabou por desmaiar, mas antes que chocasse com o chão, mãos pálidas e fortes agarraram-na.

Ulquiorra – Vamos levá-la para dentro! Eu explico-vos o que se está a passar.

Levaram-na para dentro e colocaram-na num dos quartos vagos a descansar. Sentaram todos na mesa, bastantes preocupados com a amiga. Os olhares estavam todos dirigidos para o Ulquiorra.

Ichigo – Então o que se passa com a Inoue?

Ulquiorra – Para aqueles que ainda não sabem, a Inoue corre risco de vida. Decerto que ela te contou sobre isso Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo – Ela disse-me algo sobre a escuridão do coração e que se não ultrapassasse esse desafio morreria!

Ulquiorra – É basicamente isso! Mas a escuridão dela não a vai matar. Vai transformá-la!

Ichigo – Se não a vai matar, quem vai?

Ishida – Nós!

Sado – Isso é impossível para nós. Seríamos incapazes de fazer tal coisa!

Ulquiorra – Assim que ela estiver transformada, ela vai tentar matar-nos. E vai conseguir pelo simples facto de não haver ninguém capaz de a vencer!

Ichigo – Transformada em quê?

Urahara – Um demónio!

Ichigo – Urahara-san, tu sabias?

Urahara – Sim!

Sado – Então porque é que nunca nos contaste?

Ishida – Queríamos que fosse ela a contar quando estivesse preparada!

Ichigo – Tu sabias também?

Ishida – Sim! Ela contou-me.

Ichigo – Eu não percebo porque razão ela não me contou!

Ulquiorra – Porque tu és a escuridão dela. A sua maior fraqueza! Ela não te queria preocupar com tal coisa. Ela praticamente já aceitou o seu destino! Por isso quis aproveitar o máximo de tempo contigo sem se preocupar com isso.

Ichigo – Eu não vou permitir isso acontecer! Disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao quarto onde a ruiva estava. Entrou e sentou-se encostado à porta. Observava-a, à espera que os olhos abrissem para poder ver de novo os olhos acinzentados que tanto têm atormentado as suas noites.


	15. O primeiro beijo

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 15 **

Passaram-se dois dias e a ruiva ainda estava desacordada. O Ichigo passava lá a maior parte do tempo. Já eram quatro da tarde quando uma voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos do shinigami substituto.

− Onde estou? Abria e fechava os olhos lentamente para se acostumar à luz que no momento feria-lhe os olhos.

− Na loja do Urahara!

− O que aconteceu? Perguntou já com os olhos completamente abertos e conscientes.

− Tu paraste a minha luta com o Ulquiorra e desmaias-te.

− Já me lembro! Colocou a mão no pescoço ao lembrar-se do acontecido. Tentou sentar-se mas como estava um pouco fraca, o ruivo saiu do seu lugar e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado para a ajudar. – Obrigada! Onde estão os outros?

− Eles devem estar a chegar!

− Tu ficaste aqui a tomar conta de mim? Perguntou um pouco hesitante.

− Sim! Tal resposta deixou-a surpresa e sem saber o que dizer. Ele vendo a sua hesitação quebrou aquele silêncio. – Inoue, porque é que não me contaste antes?

− Contar o quê?

− Não finjas que não sabes! O Ulquiorra contou-nos tudo.

− Desculpa, mas isso é algo que apenas eu posso resolver. O melhor para mim seria não contar a ninguém e enfrentar sozinha!

− Nós somos teus amigos! Nós estamos aqui para te ajudar. Para te apoiar. Nós podíamos ter-te ajudado a encontrar uma solução! Notava-se tristeza, fúria, angústia e deceção na sua voz. – Promete-me que nunca mais vais esconder nada de nós! Colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e encarava-a com um olhar ansioso pela resposta.

− Sim! Eu prometo. Deu uma pausa, respirou fundo e desviou do olhar penetrante do ruivo. – Apesar de já não valer a pena! Disse baixinho mas o ruivo captou a frase.

O Ichigo sentiu uma dor no peito por ouvir isso. Saber que poderia ser abandonado por aquela que mais lhe era importante, causava-lhe um grande transtorno e lágrimas por imaginar tal coisa. Sem dar tempo à ruiva para reagir, ele abraçou-a fortemente. A Inoue apanhada de surpresa ficou hesitante ao início mas acabou por retribuir o abraço. Ficou vermelha por estar daquela maneira mas estava a adorar aquele momento. Por isso aproveitou para sentir o cheiro dele e a maneira protetora em como ele a enlaçava.

" **Diz-lhe de uma vez por todas o que sentes! Antes que seja tarde de mais… E aproveita para sentires mais um pouco do seu corpo exuberante." **O Hollow interrompeu pelo pensamento do Ichigo de uma maneira que o próprio ficou sem reação perante tal comentário. Só depois de ver a maneira como a estava a abraçar é que percebeu a excitação do seu outro eu. Decidiu sair daquele embraço e voltar a encará-la para simplesmente se perder na imensidão dos seus olhos acinzentados.

− Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer, nunca! Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, deixando-a vermelha que nem um tomate. Para a ruiva foi como se o mundo tivesse parado. Quando ela sentiu os lábios do ruivo separarem-se da sua testa, respirou fundo como se tivesse deixado de respirar por um momento. – A minha vida só tem significado se tu tiveres nela!

− Obrigada Kurosaki-kun! Disse com um sorriso. " Nunca pensei que o Kurosaki-kun fizesse algo assim. Isto significa que ele gosta de mim não é?" Apesar de se sentir amada por ele, ainda tinha dúvidas, afinal de contas isto tudo podia ser uma ilusão. Uma carência pela falta da Kuchiki Rukia.

O que eles não sabiam é que havia alguns espectadores a ver tudo aquilo por uma frecha na porta. O lojista, o gato, o dois adolescentes que lá trabalham, o empregado que tal como o Sado se pode chamar de gigante, o Quincy, o ex-arrancar e o Sado. Todos eles estavam com uma expressão de felicidade, excepto o Ulquiorra, que tinha desconfiança no seu olhar. Todos esperavam que estes últimos acontecimentos trouxessem a paz que a Inoue tanto precisa.

Passaram mais cinco dias e o grupo no momento encontrava-se na loja do Urahara a preparar-se para o festival na Soul Sociaty. A Inoue estava no mundo da lua.

Yoruichi – Oi Inoue! Nenhuma resposta. – O Ichigo está aqui! Disse ao pé do ouvido dela.

Inoue – Hum… O Ichigo? Mas eu ainda não estou vestida! Começou a ficar nervosa e a correr de um lado para o outro.

Yoruichi – Estava a brincar! Disse a rir-se. – Estavas no mundo da lua… outra vez, para variar! Então diz-me lá, o que se passa?

Inoue – Nada. Estava apenas a lembrar-me de uma coisa! Disse voltando a ficar com o olhar distante.

" No mesmo dia em que acordou, a Inoue foi para casa, acompanhada pelo Ichigo. Ambos permaneciam no silêncio porque não sabiam o que falar. De toda a vez que tentavam, hesitavam com medo de dizer algo errado. Chegaram rapidamente ao apartamento da Inoue.

− Obrigada Kurosaki-kun, por me trazeres a casa!

− Não foi nada! Até amanhã Inoue! Disse descendo as escadas.

− Até amanhã! Virou-se para entrar em casa mas foi surpreendida por dois braços fortes e musculados que a agarraram. Quando olhou para cima para ver quem a tinha agarrado surpreendeu-se ao ver olhos castanhos hipnotizadores e cabelo ruivo. – O que foi Kurosaki-kun? Perguntou vermelha que nem um tomate pelo seu comportamento invulgar.

− Esqueci-me de uma coisa! Colocou uma das mãos na face dela e acariciou-a. Deu um pequeno sorriso e colou os seus lábios nos da ruiva. A Inoue apesar de bastante surpresa, chocada até, simplesmente deixou-se levar pela quentura e paixão que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava. O primeiro beijo dela e o dele também. Foi o momento mais feliz da vida dela. Esqueceu-se do que estava à sua volta, problemas, futuro, angústias. Apenas se preocupou com o presente e aquele exato momento. Separaram-se pela falta de ar. A Inoue ficou ainda mais vermelha se era possível e não o consegui encarar. O Ichigo simplesmente ficou com vontade de mais, mas controlou-se.

− Porque é que… fizeste isso? Perguntou corada, nervosa e estupefacta.

− Para tu saberes o que significas para mim! E para além disso, há muito tempo que queria fazer isso! Levantou-lhe a cabeça para a obrigar a encará-lo. – Não gostaste?

− Não, quer dizer sim! É só que eu nunca pensei que fosses fazer algo assim.

− Ainda bem que gostaste! Espero ter a oportunidade para fazer isto mais vezes.

Virou-se e foi-se embora, mas não sem antes de lhe dizer um último adeus. A ruiva entrou em casa com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mas, a dúvida ainda persistia no seu coração. " Talvez no festival eu possa livrar-me deste sentimento." Naquela noite dormiu como um anjo e com um sorriso deslumbrante na cara."

Yoruichi – Estás outra vez nas nuvens!

Inoue – Desculpa! Bem, parece que já estou pronta! É melhor ir, eles devem estar à minha espera! Saiu da pequena divisão e dirigiu-se para a fronte da loja, onde todos já estavam presentes. Assim que lá chegou, todos os olhares caíram sobre ela. Os rapazes ficaram abobalhados com a beleza da amiga. Usava um kimono feito de cetim, o qual foi oferecido pelo Urahara, mas não era um kimono vulgar. Tinha duas camadas de tecido. Ambas brancas, com detalhes em dourado e estampados em preto. O tecido de cima era transparente e leve, o que se constatava pelo facto de esvoaçar com o vento. A faixa não era tão grossa e acentuava ainda mais as belas curvas da ruiva. O cabelo estava solto com algumas ondulações nas pontas e chegava à cintura.

Urahara – Estás linda Inoue-san!

Ishida – Realmente, o título de Deusa cai bem melhor! Mexeu nos óculos para esconder o vermelho que se encontrava na sua face.

Sado – Também concordo!

Ulquiorra – Digna de uma Rainha, Orihime! Disse fazendo uma vénia.

O Ichigo estava a arder de ciúmes. Apenas tinha vontade de bater nos amigos para se calarem. Para mostrar a quem pertencia o coração da bela ruiva, aproximou-se e deu-lhe a mão para ela agarrar e descer o pequeno degrau.

Ichigo – A mulher mais bela à face da Terra!

Inoue – Obrigada! Deu um sorriso estonteante que a deixou ainda mais encantadora.

Yoruichi – Se eu fosse da outra equipa, estaria totalmente apanhada por ti, Inoue! Disse brincando e deixando a ruiva envergonhada.

Continuariam mais algum tempo na conversa se não tivesse aparecido um portal e saído de lá um dos capitães. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Yoruichi – Então és tu que vais levar a nossa menina e os meninos? É melhor teres cuidado rapaz, se alguma coisa corre mal, estás metido num rico sarilho!

Byakuya – E quem és tu para me dizeres tal coisa? Não sou eu que sou fugitiva! Lançou-lhe um olhar frio e mortal.

Yoruichi – Sério como sempre! Não sabes levar nada na brincadeira, rapaz. Mas é melhor que não faças nada de errado, porque podes muito bem acabar morto! Falou num tom sério e brincalhão.

Byakuya – E quem faria tal proeza? Tu? É impossível!

Yoruichi – Eu não, mas ela sim! Apontou para a Inoue que estava atónita com aquela conversa.

Byakuya – Pouco me interessa o que tu dizes. Vim apenas buscar os convidados por ordem do Comandante Yamamoto! Vamos? Perguntou olhando para o grupo de humanos.

Inoue – Espere! Eu preciso de fazer uma coisa primeiro! Aproximou-se do Urahara e da Yoruichi e falou-lhes bem baixinho. – Se acontecer alguma coisa…

Urahara – Não é preciso falar disso Inoue-san! Nós sabemos o que temos de fazer! Apenas queremos que tenhas uma noite divertida e que mantenhas o teu pensamento longe dos problemas!

Inoue – Sim! Obrigada, por tudo! Sorriu e foi-se embora.


	16. Apanhados

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 16 **

Chegaram à Soul Sociaty em poucos minutos. O festival localizava-se na mansão Kuchiki. O que causou grande surpresa no grupo, já que o líder é um dos shinigamis mais frios da Soul Sociaty. Assim que chegaram à mansão foram recebidos pelos amigos. Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Ikaku, Yumichica, Yachiru, e muitos outros. Após alguns minutos de conversa, o capitão Kuchiki falou para quebrar tanta alegria.

Byakuya – Detesto ter de atrapalhar o vosso reencontro mas preciso que a Inoue Orihime me acompanhe. Os capitães e o comandante desejam falar consigo antes de se divertirem aqui no festival! Disse atraindo a atenção de todos.

Inoue – Falar comigo?

Ishida – Decerto que não é nada de mal!

Ichigo – Então eu contigo!

Byakuya – É apenas necessária a presença de Inoue Orihime! Não precisamos de mais alguém. Virou-se e começou a andar para o lugar onde estavam os capitães. Antes que a Inoue pudesse dizer algo, o Byakuya apenas virou a cabeça para trás, olhou por cima do ombro e falou-lhe rispidamente. – Sugiro que me sigas, irei levar-te até ao comandante!

Inoue – Sim! Andou rapidamente até ao poderoso shinigami. Quando saíram da vista dos outros o Ichigo começou a falar disparates por causa do comportamento do Byakuya.

Rukia – O que foi Ichigo? Perguntou confusa com o seu comportamento.

Ishida – Ele está apenas chateado por não ter ido com a Inoue-san!

Renji – Com que então vocês entenderam-se! Fico feliz pelos dois.

Rangiku – Isso quer dizer que tu a Orihima-chan estão a namorar?

Ichigo – Não estamos a namorar! Eu não sei do que estão a falar! Disse corado.

Começaram-se todos a rir do ruivo, deixando-o ainda mais constrangido. Passado alguns minutos os capitães saíram da mansão e chamaram a atenção dos restantes shinigamis. O porta-voz, obviamente era o líder Kuchiki.

Byakuya – Peço atenção por favor! Todos os presentes viraram-se para o homem. – Como todos sabem, tem havido rumores de que habita na cidade de Karakura, um humano bastante poderoso capaz de superar até o próprio comandante! Deixem-me dizer-vos que é verdade. Antes que comecem a perguntar quem é, eu apresento-vos. Inoue Orihime! Saiu do seu lugar para dar passagem à ruiva que vinha acompanhada pelo comandante, que para surpresa de todos, estava com a mão em cima da do velho. Aquela cena mais parecia o rei a apresentar a princesa ao reino. Os shinigamis que não a conheciam ficaram em silêncio e abobalhados pela beleza da rapariga. Após se recuperarem do choque, correram na direção da ruiva que estava agora com os amigos. Assim que lá chegaram abordaram-na hesitantemente. A primeira a falar foi uma mulher que apenas disse um "com licença" baixinho.

Inoue – O que foi? Disse com um sorriso.

Shinigami – Desculpa, apenas queria ver por mim mesma a beleza de um Anjo! Disse corada. – Parece que estavam certos quando disseram que não há nada que iguale a beleza de um Anjo! … Podes dar-me um autógrafo?

Inoue – Não! O seu não deixou toda a gente surpresa e a pequena shinigami dececionada. – Posso dar-te algo melhor! Uma amiga, o que achas? A mulher apenas assentiu com a cabeça e com um sorriso. – Então, qual é o teu nome?

Shinigami – Matsuri!

Inoue – Prazer em conhecer-te Matsuri. O meu nome é Inoue Orihime! Mas acho que já sabias isso! Bom, vou apresentar-te o resto da malta!

Apresentou-lhe os amigos e logo a seguir os restantes shinigamis, que antes acompanhavam a Matsuri, começaram a meter conversa para a conhecer. No meio de tantos shinigamis curiosos, não viu o Ichigo e a Rukia a afastarem-se discretamente do grupo.

Assim que conseguiu satisfazer os curiosos, voltou a sua atenção para os amigos que conversavam animadamente ali perto.

Rangiku – Orihime-chan! Demoraste tanto tempo ali, anda, vem beber um copo de saké comigo!

Inoue – Eu não posso! Não tenho idade para isso.

Kira – Não lhe ligues Inoue-san, ela já bebeu uma garrafa de saké!

Rangiku – Apenas bebi um copo! Disse com as maças do rosto vermelhas, não por estar corada, mas sim pela bebida.

Toushirou – Espero bem que não bebas demais Matsumoto, amanhã trabalhamos. Espero que não te tenhas esquecido disso! Disse calmamente.

A loura lançou-se ao pequeno capitão e abraçou-o. Pondo a cabeça do rapaz entre os seus grandes peitos. Os que viam apenas se riam. A Inoue tentava encontrar o Ichigo ali no grupo mas não o encontrava. Decidiu afastar-se e procurar noutro lugar. Foi então que se lembrou de não ter visto a Rukia também. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que os dois deviam estar juntos. Obviamente que as dúvidas que a ruiva tinha aumentaram com isto. Então decidiu fazer da maneira mais fácil. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se para encontrar a energia espiritual do ruivo. Assim que o fez, arrependeu-se. A Rukia estava com ele também. Começou a andar na direção onde os dois estavam. Há medida que se ia aproximando, notou que estavam num sítio escondido e escuro. Aproximou-se devagar e escondeu a sua presença e reiatsu para não a notarem. Como o local era escuro podia muito bem passar despercebida sem ninguém notar a sua presença. Assim que se escondeu, observou os dois atentamente. O ruivo mudava de expressões rapidamente. Choque, surpresa, culpa, confusão. A pequena mulher à sua frente estava com um olhar estranho, como se pedisse com os olhos em vez de falar.

Inoue – "Certamente ela pediu que ele me deixasse para ficar com ela." Disse em pensamento.

Continuou a observá-los e percebeu que os dois estavam a discutir. Parecia ser grave pois o Ichigo estava com um olhar de fúria. De seguida viu o ruivo acalmar-se e encarar a pequena Kuchiki. Foi aproximando o seu rosto do dela até colarem os lábios. A Inoue assim que viu aquilo ficou em choque, paralisada como se o seu corpo tivesse parado de respirar. Como se lhe tivessem tirado a vida. Para não a descobrirem saiu dali rapidamente e dirigiu-se para os amigos. Estranhamente nenhuma lágrima se soltou e o sorriso continuava lá. Mas não tinha significado, era vazio tal como o coração dela estava.

Inoue – " Eu não posso perder o controlo. Se isso acontecer o mais provável é vir a matar todos os que aqui estão! A marca está a doer-me bastante. Se eu não fizer nada em relação a isto, irei tornar-me num demónio!" A Inoue estava agora sentada com os amigos, ouvindo e sorrindo, mas perdida em pensamentos. O Ulquiorra que estava perto dela notou uma mudança na sua reiatsu. Algo que costuma acontecer quando a marca que tem no pescoço dói. Levantou-se e pôs-se à sua frente.

– Orihime, vem comigo! Deu-lhe a mão e um sorriso que respondia às suas perguntas. Os dois, mesmo conhecendo-se em pouco tempo, já sabiam tudo um do outro. E naquele momento a mensagem que o antigo arrancar lhe mandava era que sei o que está a acontecer. Precisas de mim ao teu lado.

– Sim! Agarrou a mão dele e avisou os outros que iria dar um passeio. Quando estavam afastados o suficiente finalmente quebrou o silêncio que se tinha instalado. – Obrigada Ulqui-kun!

− O teu pescoço está a doer, não está?

− Parece que não vou conseguir aguentar por muito mais tempo. Eu estou a tentar o máximo para não perder o controlo mas está a ser complicado. Não depois do que vi! Disse a última frase baixinho mas o moreno ouviu.

− O que aconteceu Orihime?

− Eu… Eu vi… O Kurosaki-kun e a Kuchiki-san a beijarem-se!

− Aquele canalha! Vou matá-lo agora mesmo. Disse furioso.

− Não faças nada Ulqui-kun! Eu tinha dúvidas, e o que eu vi apenas esclareceu o que eu sabia! Não vale a pena sujar as mãos por algo tão banal! Posso muito bem ser feliz com outra pessoa… talvez se me derem outra vida! Disse rindo pela ironia do destino. "Afinal de contas, parece mesmo que o meu destino é ser infeliz!"

− Como é que consegues rir dessa maneira? Tens noção que se não mantiveres o controlo estarás perdida? Eu consigo sentir na tua reiatsu a quantidade de energia maligna que se misturou com a tua! Eu não quero ter de cumprir a promessa que te fiz.

− Não será preciso! Quando eu falei mais cedo com o comandante, foi por causa da minha situação! Eles sabiam do que me estava a acontecer porque o Urahara-san mandou um relatório para eles. Se eu perder o controlo, eles próprios irão encarregar-se de me selar e colocar num sítio onde ninguém me possa encontrar!

− Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça! Eu não vou deixar a pessoa que me deu uma segunda vida morrer, sem fazer nada! O usualmente frio e inexpressivo Ulquiorra, encontrava-se agora com uma expressão de preocupação pela sua amiga, medo por perdê-la, deceção por não conseguir livrá-la do fardo que carrega.

Antes que pudessem continuar a conversa, uma imensa energia espiritual foi sentida em toda a Seireitei. Duas Gargantas abriram-se para revelar um grupo de Arrancares, bastantes poderosos. Ao que pareciam eram Vasto Lordes.


	17. O ataque à Seireitei

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 17 **

− Intrusos no Seireitei. Todos os esquadrões aos seus postos! Repito, intrusos no Seireitei. Todos os esquadrões aos seus postos! Todos os Shinigamis assim que ouviram as ordens mexeram-se logo. Os capitães, o comandante, e o grupo de humanos reuniram-se para discutir o que fazer.

Yamamoto – Dou permissão para os capitães utilizarem todo o poder que têm contra os intrusos! Os capitães dispersaram-se logo para reaparecerem à frente do inimigo. – Inoue Orihime! Chamou-a, atraindo a sua atenção. A ruiva apesar de estar atenta, tentava a todo o custo parecer completamente bem, sem medo, determinada. Mas a dor que lhe percorria o corpo dificultava-lhe imenso isso. E ver ali ao seu lado o Ichigo com cara despreocupada, como se não tivesse feito nada não ajudava em nada. – Parece que terei de pedir o teu poder emprestado! Os intrusos são poderosos, talvez os nossos capitães não sejam suficientes para detê-los.

Inoue – Eu entendo! Vou fazer os possíveis para eliminar os intrusos. Ulqui-kun vem comigo! Vou precisar de ti ao meu lado! Disse, virando-se para se dirigir ao local onde estavam os intrusos e os capitães. O Ichigo simplesmente ficou atónito com o comportamento dela, já que não lhe dirigiu a palavra. Acabou por segui-la silenciosamente. O Sado e o Ishida decidiram seguir os capitães.

Chegaram ao local onde os combates ocorriam. Um grupo de sete Vasto Lorde debatia-se contra um grupo de oito capitães, já que o comandante e a capitã Unohana estava fora da batalha. Os tenentes também estavam no campo de batalha a dar suporte aos seus capitães. Alguns deles já tinham alguns ferimentos ligeiros e estavam com bastantes dificuldades para combate-los, já que eram tão ou mais poderosos que os capitães do Gotei 13.

Os sete intrusos tinham aparência totalmente humana, a única coisa que dizia serem arrancares era o buraco, que todos os hollows têm, e a sua reiatsu densa e maligna. Assim que a Inoue chegou os intrusos olharam logo na sua direção. O Ichigo libertou logo a sua Bankai e juntou-se aos capitães. Um dos Vasto Lorde Utilizou o Sonido e apareceu à frente da ruiva. O Ulquiorra sem hesitação colocou-se à sua frente para a proteger.

Ulquiorra – Aconselho que não te aproximes! Se desejas viver, é melhor ires embora e levares os teus amigos antes que se arrependam.

Por ser humano agora, ele não tinha a sua espada à cintura. Quando precisasse dela, apenas fazia-a aparecer como se a tivesse invocado. Assim que o fez o Vasto Lorde recuou uns passos para trás para o observar atentamente. Os capitães ao verem qual o provável alvo deles ficaram receosos devido ao facto da ruiva estar numa situação delicada com os seus próprios poderes. No entanto não puderam intervir por causa dos seus próprios combates. Apesar de o moreno estar ao lado dela, o Byakuya fez sinal ao Ichigo para ir para lá.

Ichigo – É melhor pensares duas vezes antes de fazeres o que quer que seja! Disse aparecendo ao lado do Ulquiorra.

Vasto Lorde – Parece que este adorável Anjo tem muitos guarda-costas! Deixem-me apresentar, o meu nome é Black e estou aqui para tomar da vossa posse a nossa futura rainha!

Assim que disse isso o Ichigo pôs a sua máscara hollow e o Ulquiorra libertou o seu poder ao libertar logo de imediato a sua segunda forma de Morcielago. Os dois iniciaram um combate para proteger a ruiva, enquanto esta apenas assistia tudo com calma e uma certa indiferença. Apenas quando viu os dois caírem no chão fortemente e levantarem-se com dificuldade decidiu intervir na luta.

Convocou o seu Shun Shun Rikka para curar as feridas dos companheiros. Os rapazes assim que viram o escudo dourado olharam para o local onde era suposto ela estar. Quando deram por isso a ruiva estava já ao lado deles.

Inoue – Eu cuido disto! Olhava para o inimigo à sua frente com frieza, calma e determinação. Fechou os olhos e recitou as palavras para activar o seu poder. Assim que o fez sentiu-se o sufoco e a pressão por causa da reiatsu da ruiva. Os shinigamis mais fracos praticamente desmaiaram por não aguentarem tal poder. Todos aqueles que aguentaram a pressão ficaram maravilhados com a imagem à sua frente, tal como todos os outros que já a tinham visto. – Ulqui-kun, reúne todos aqueles que estiverem feridos. Vou usar o Souten Kishun para os curar todos de uma vez só!

Ulquiorra – Não me parece certo deixar-te cuidar disto sozinha! Para além disso… Fez uma expressão preocupada que logo a ruiva percebeu o seu significado. O moreno sabia perfeitamente que ela não estava em condições de lutar devido às dores que a marca lhe estava a causar. Diferente das outras vezes, esta mostrava ser muito mais séria. O mais provável é que ela acabasse por se transformar num demónio ainda naquela noite.

Inoue – Não te preocupes! Tu, o Urahara-san, a Yoruichi-san, o comandante e capitães do Gotei 13 sabem o que fazer caso aconteça o pior cenário. Estou a confiar em vocês para fazerem o que é certo! Olhou para o Ichigo que até agora estava confuso com a conversa e mandou-lhe um sorriso que apesar de triste mostrava ser verdadeiro. – Ichigo, quero que saibas que apesar de tudo, eu vou tentar cumprir a minha promessa… Apenas não te esqueças de cumprir a tua! Dito isto logo dirigiu a sua atenção para o inimigo. O ruivo ficou a pensar nas palavras dela e surpreso pelo facto da ruiva tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome. Em vez de ficar ali especado a olhar, resolveu ajudar os capitães a eliminar os restantes inimigos.

Black – Parece que desta vez as coisas serão fáceis. Tu já estás consumida pela escuridão, a única coisa que preciso de fazer é lançar mais lenha para a fogueira e depois serás nossa!

Inoue – Não penses que será assim tão fácil!

O Vasto Lorde, rapidamente se lançou para cima dela com a espada que até agora estava inutilizada. Antes que pudesse feri-la, viu a sua arma ser agarrada por uma mão pequena e delicada. O choque entre a espada e a mão foi grande o suficiente para todos olharem surpresos, incluindo os intrusos. O choque de reiatsus formou uma cratera no chão que simplesmente aumentava à medida que subiam as energias espirituais.

Black – Nem penses que isso é o suficiente para me derrotar! Disse irritado. Sem largar a espada, utilizou a mão direita para libertar um cero.

Inoue – Parece que não sabes quando desistir!

Deu um sorriso de lado, sinistro e frio. O Ulquiorra ao ver isso percebeu o que se estava a passar. Teria de agir rapidamente, antes que o pior acontecesse. No entanto antes que pudesse fazer o que quisesse, o arrancar já estava a uns metros no chão, cheio de sangue. A ruiva havia chamado o Tsubaki antes que o cero se formasse. Em apenas um golpe havia o cortado praticamente a meio o inimigo. O Ulquiorra aproximou-se rapidamente dela.

Ulquiorra – Orihime! Estás bem? Perguntou preocupado e incerto se deveria se aproximar ou não.

Inoue – Eu estou bem! Reuniste os feridos?

Ulquiorra – Sim!

A Inoue convocou as suas fadas e colocou o escudo à volta dos feridos. Aos quais já se juntavam alguns à beira da morte, outros gravemente feridos e outros com pouco arranhões. A capitão Unohana apesar de ter protestado contra isso, já que era o trabalho dela cuidar dos feridos, decidiu deixar por conta da jovem rapariga os feridos. Em poucos minutos estavam completamente curados. Os restantes intrusos ao verem o companheiro morto, decidiram parar o combate deles para se dirigirem à ruiva. Os shinigamis e os amigos ao verem qual o alvo deles tentaram o mais rápido possível impedi-los de chegar à ruiva.

Ichigo – Inoue, cuidado? Gritou ao verem os Vasto lorde cercarem-na.

Ulquiorra – Sugiro que te mechas rapidamente antes que eles consigam o que querem?

Ishida – Será que… Não me digas que ela está prestes a transformar-se? O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Yamamoto – Bem me parecia que a reiatsu dela estava estranha. Ao que parece a escuridão já tomou alguma parte dela. Se não agirmos rápido poderemos estar perante um problema maior. Capitão Kuchiki, prepare o selo!

Byakuya – Sim!

Rukia – Como assim preparar o selo? Vocês vão selar a Inoue?

Ulquiorra – Sim! Se ela se transformar, não teremos poder para a matar, por isso o melhor que podemos fazer é selar.

Ichigo – Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer! Disse furioso.

Enquanto eles discutiam, os Vasto Lorde conversavam com a ruiva. Estranhamente não a atacaram apenas estavam parados a conversar com ela como se não fossem inimigos.

Inoue – Qual é o vosso objetivo nesta conversa?

– Tu já sabes o que pretendemos! Antes de mais vou-me apresentar. O meu nome é Kakuro! Sou o líder do grupo. Está na hora de te tornares naquilo que realmente és!

− Não há necessidades de fazeres isso Kakuro! Precisamos apenas de a transformar. Disse uma mulher com cabelo preto como a noite.

Kakuro – Não digas isso Sakura! Ela vai se tornar a nossa rainha.

A Inoue sem querer ouvir mais, apenas libertou ainda mais da sua reiatsu. Quando se preparava para chamar Tsubaki, um deles conseguiu aproximar-se dela pelas costas, sem ser presenciado. Este agarrou-lhe os braços e colocou-o a mão que estava livre na cabeça dela. A Inoue estava surpresa pelo ataque surpresa, facto que se notava na face.

Kakuro – Vejo que ficaste surpresa! O Silveriano tem habilidades de assassino. Deixa-me explicar melhor. Ele consegue esconder por completo a sua presença, reiatsu e corpo de outros, o que lhe dá a habilidade de matar as suas presas em poucos segundos. Mas, nós não te queremos matar, apenas queremos que te reveles tal como és verdadeiramente!

A ruiva antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, sentiu uma pontada na cabeça. Em poucos segundos estava semi-inconsciente. Num mundo entre a realidade e a ilusão. Os amigos e os shinigamis assim que virão a Inoue ser agarrada, apressaram-se para chegar até ela o mais rápido possível.

Ichigo – O que pensam que estão a fazer? Gritou furioso ao ver a rapariga de quem gosta ser agarrada por um dos intrusos e num estado de dormência.

Kakuro – Estamos apenas a fazer com que ela tome a verdadeira aparência, nada mais! Silveriano, já sabes o que fazer! Assim que deu as ordens, o Silveriano fez aparecer um par de asas, iguais às de um demónio e voou para o céu, levando consigo a Inoue. Parou quando estavam a uma altura razoável, nem muito perto, nem muito longe dos espectadores em baixo.

O primeiro a tentar chegar até ela foi o Ichigo, mas viu-se bloqueado por um dos Vasto Lorde. Os restantes também iniciaram combates e não tiveram nenhuma chance de salvar a amiga. A única maneira seria matá-los primeiro e depois salvar a Inoue.

Enquanto os combates decorriam, a ruiva revivia dentro da sua mente todos os maus momentos da sua vida. Fugir de casa dos pais com o irmão, a morte do irmão, viver sozinha, o primeiro encontro com Ichigo enquanto shinigami, e aí por adiante. A ruiva chorava ao recordar-se daqueles momentos, e a sua reiatsu já estava a começar a mudar. O preto misturava-se com o branco, eliminando rapidamente o brilho da alma da Inoue. O último momento a ser revivido na sua mente foi o beijo que havia visto há pouco mais de uma hora. Começou a chorar ainda mais e a reiatsu maligna aumentou, eliminando o branco brilhante e envolvendo-a por completo, como uma bola. O Silveriano que até então estava a agarrá-la, viu-se obrigado a sair de ao pé dela devido à quantidade de energia libertada.

Os restantes cá em baixo, estavam chocados e assustados com o que estava a acontecer. Sentiam a energia maligna que estava a ser libertada pela amiga e receavam que o pior estivesse a acontecer, não, eles queriam acreditar que não estava a acontecer. Que era só algo passageiro. O Ichigo sentia dor no coração por ver a sua amada transformar-se em algo horroroso, sem sentimentos e coração. E o pior de tudo é que teria de cumprir a sua promessa. Matá-la ou selá-la como havia dito o comandante.

A bola de energia dispersou-se e os restantes puderam ver a sua amiga sã e salva. Ou assim pensaram, o que viram a seguir foi algo chocante. A marca no pescoço da ruiva alastrou-se pelo corpo todo, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Parecia um casulo de borboleta, mas exceto de sair algo belo sairia algo completamente o contrário. O cabelo estava preto como a mais bela noite com algumas madeixas vermelhas como fogo. A pele ainda mais alva, branca como a neve e lá bios pretos. Os olhos estavam vermelhos como sangue. As asas agora negras, já não tinham o brilho e esplendor de antes, até o seu vestido estava mais sombrio.

Kakuro – Parece que ela finalmente acordou! Reuniram-se todos à volta dela e saudaram-na com uma vénia. – Estes humildes servos estão aqui para o que necessitar senhora.

O Ichigo e os amigos estavam sem palavras. Os shinigamis preparavam-se já para a selar antes que ela desaparecesse dali. O Ulquiorra ao ver o que pretendiam fazer, agiu rapidamente e apareceu à frente do comandante em poucos segundos.

Ulquiorra – Peço comandante para não fazer isso ainda! Tem algo errado. Parece-me que ela ainda está a lutar para ter o controlo.

Ichigo – Como é que sabes isso? Perguntou aos gritos.

Ulquiorra – Eu tenho uma ligação especial com ela. Foi ela que me reviveu e me deu uma segunda chance. Não sei porquê mas nós partilhamos de uma ligação bastante forte que nos permite saber exatamente o que o outro está a sentir.

Comandante – Receio que não poderemos esperar. Ela já se transformou e não sabemos o que irá fazer a seguir. Poderá muito bem matar-nos!

Ishida – Espere! Está a acontecer alguma coisa! Disse olhando para cima, atraindo o olhar dos restantes para o mesmo sítio.

Os Vasto Lorde estavam a ficar impacientes, tentavam obter resposta do demónio mas não ouviam um pio. Ela apenas se limitava a observá-los. Minutos depois, simplesmente desceu para o chão, ficando a alguns metros do grupo de shinigamis e humanos. Os intrusos deixaram-se quietos pois pensavam que ela os iria matar.

Sado – O que está a acontecer?

Ulquiorra – Eu não sei!

O demónio virou-se para eles e olhou diretamente para o Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra – Ela quer que a matemos enquanto ela tem um mínimo de controlo sobre o seu corpo! Disse baixinho mas o Ichigo ouviu.

Ichigo – Nem pensar nisso, se ela ainda está ali então tem de haver uma maneira de a salvar! Nem que eu tenha de dar a minha vida para isso! Gritou furioso.

Aquelas palavras fizeram eco na mente do demónio até conseguirem chegar à Inoue. A ruiva ainda ali estava, assustada e a tremer pelo medo. Apesar da escuridão ter-lhe coberto o corpo e grande parte da alma, ainda havia um pouco de esperança na sua alma e coração. Foi quando ouviu as palavras do Ichigo é que se lembrou do que lhe havia dito tempos atrás. Se tivesse que ser que daria a vida para proteger os amigos, a cidade e a Soul Sociaty. Começaram-lhe a aparecer as imagens dos amigos, falecido irmão, do seu amado, da sua cidade, da Soul Sociaty, mostrando-lhe momentos felizes que perdurariam para sempre nas suas memórias.

Os que apenas viam o demónio começaram a ver um brilho a espalhar-se pelo corpo. Os Vasto Lorde, quando compreenderam o que se estava a passar vieram logo para baixo e rodearam-na.

Kakuro – Silveriano, depressa antes que esteja tudo perdido! O Vasto Lorde colocou as mãos na cabeça dela e tentou fazer o mesmo que tinha feito anteriormente.

Silveriano – Não está a resultar! Disse nervoso e apreensivo.

Kakuro – Então tenta com mais força! Gritou irritado.

Os shinigamis e os humanos lançaram-se contra eles para impedir o que pretendiam fazer. Foram bloqueados outra vez pelos intrusos. O Silveriano mesmo colocando mais energia, não estava a fazer nenhum resultado. Na mente da Inoue a batalha estava apenas a começar.

- "Fugi de casa dos meus pais? Não interessa, o meu irmão cuidou de mim! O meu irmão morreu? Não interessa, a Tatsuki-chan apareceu e tirou-me da solidão. Se me apaixonei? Sim, e é o melhor sentimento que se podia ter! Fui traída? Sim, mas em troca posso ver quem eu amo feliz, e nada mais importa do que a felicidade daquele que se ama! Eu prometi proteger a cidade onde vivo, os meus amigos e até a Soul Sociaty. Não vou quebrar essa promessa agora!"

Todos aqueles que estavam a combater olharam para o local de onde vinha uma energia enorme e bastante conhecida. Sorriram ao verem o demónio desaparecer por entre raios de luz que provinham da alma e coração da ruiva. Os intrusos por outro lado ficaram furiosos e assustados ao mesmo tempo. Não teriam chances contra a ruiva, por isso fizeram o que acharam melhor. Fugiram.

Inoue – Nem pensem nisso! Depois de tudo o que fizeram não vou deixar-vos fugir! Paralisou-os com a sua reiatsu e olhava-os de maneira mortal. Aproximou-se mais deles e levantou-o o braço esquerdo até ficar num ângulo de 90 graus. Fechou os olhos e recitou algumas palavras. – Aqueles que se opõem e veneram a escuridão. Com o toque da Rainha a purificação irá levá-los ao lugar de origem. Asas majestosas abram-se agora e guiem-nos pela estrada de luz!

Após ter dito isto as asas abriram-se por completo e mostraram um brilho nunca antes visto. Seis bolas de luz viam-se a formar à frente das asas. Em poucos segundos as mesmas seguiram os seus alvos rapidamente e envolveram-nos. Deixando-os sob um escudo de luz. Os que estavam atrás dela, ficaram surpresos ao verem os intrusos desaparecerem por terem sido purificados.

Depois de ter conseguido eliminar o grupo inimigo a Inoue deu um último relance ao Ichigo. E deu-se por satisfeita ao vê-lo bem e com um sorriso na cara. A seguir apenas conseguia ver a escuridão. Havia desmaiado. Se o Ulquiorra não estivesse atento não a teria apanhado. Os restantes apenas conseguiram prestar atenção à ruiva quando esta desmaiou e consequentemente os seus poderes desativaram-se. O Ichigo foi o primeiro a chegar até ela.

Ichigo – O que se passa Ulquiorra? Ela está bem?

Ulquiorra – Apenas desmaiou! A Capitã Unohana poderá ver se ela está bem ou não.

Unohana – Exatamente!

Yamamoto – Parece que finalmente acabou! Quero que comecem imediatamente a reparar os estragos e a cuidar dos feridos. O Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora e Ulquiorra Shiffer poderam ficar aqui por algum tempo até se recuperarem e a Inoue Orihime acordar!

Byakuya – Poderão ficar na minha casa! Apesar do tom frio, surpreendeu as pessoas com tal convite.

Ishida – Agradecemos imenso!


	18. O final e o início de uma grande aventur

_As personagens de Bleach não me pertencem, mas sim a Tite Kubo_

**Capítulo 18 **

Ishida – Como é que ela está?

Ulquiorra – Ainda não acordou! Falei com a Capitã Unohana e ela disse-me que era normal. O corpo da Orihime está a restabelecer-se e como ficou quase sem energia, demorará para acordar! Disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sado – Então não temos nada com que nos preocupar. Assim que ela acordar poderemos finalmente ir para casa!

Ichigo – Ainda estou para ver qual vai ser a desculpa que vamos dar aos professores!

Ishida – Nós conseguimos sempre arranjar maneira de nos safarmos em relação a isso! No momento apenas me preocupa a Inoue-san.

Ulquiorra – Embora eu tenho a certeza de que ela já não um pingo de escuridão no coração, acredito que o brilho e o sorriso dela não volte tão depressa! Encarou o ruivo com um olhar mortal.

Ishida – O que queres dizer com isso?

Ulquiorra – Perguntem ao Kurosaki Ichigo. Ele certamente sabe!

Saiu da sala onde os quatro estavam reunidos para ir dar uma caminhada e acalmar-se. O Ichigo foi deixado com um olhar de imensa culpa e cabisbaixo. Os amigos questionavam-no mas nada saia da boca dele. Ele não tinha coragem de lhes dizer que por causa dele podiam ter perdido a amiga de coração que todos adoravam. A única coisa que estava na sua mente era a conversa entre ele, o Ulquiorra e a Rukia.

" Ulquiorra – Temos um assunto muito sério a tratar!

Rukia – O que se passa Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra – Antes do grupo dos Vasto Lorde ter invadido a Soul Sociaty eu tive uma conversa séria com a Orihime. Mesmo antes de eles a terem transformado, até mesmo antes deles terem chegado aqui, ela já estava sem condições para lutar!

Ichigo – O que queres dizer com isso?

Ulquiorra – Ela contou-me que andava à tua procura e que te encontrou aos beijos com a minorca aqui!

Por norma o adjetivo utilizado teria deixado a Rukia furiosa da vida. Mas ao ouvir o que o moreno havia dito, ficou chocada, envergonhada, medrosa e cheia de culpa. Foi apenas um pedido que tinha feito ao Ichigo, o qual aceitou relutantemente. Nunca pensou que teriam sido vistos logo naquele momento e ainda por cima pela Inoue. O Ichigo apenas sentiu-se desesperado. Com certeza nunca mais iria recuperar o amor daquela que lhe arrebatou o coração.

Rukia – Vamos ter de lhe explicar que não passou de um mal-entendido quando ela acordar! Disse acordando do transe de sentimentos em que se encontrava.

Ulquiorra – Eu acho que não há nada a explicar. Uma imagem vale mais do que mil palavras! O que quer que haja entre vocês os dois, é melhor esclarecerem-no primeiro antes de falarem com ela. Ela já não está sob a influência da escuridão, mas mesmo uma pessoa como ela pode vir a ficar furiosa. E vocês sabem que não convém fazer isso quando essa pessoa pode matar-vos apenas com um dedo!

Após dizer tudo o que tinha a ser dito, saiu deixando-os com os seus pensamentos e culpas."

Ishida – Então o que quis o Ulquiorra dizer com aquilo?

Ichigo – Hum? Saiu dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu de novo o Quincy falar mais perto dele e com um tom irritado. – Desculpem! Acontece que a Inoue viu-me a fazer algo impensável e por causa disso poderia ter morrido!

Sado – O que fizeste?

Ichigo – Beijei a Rukia! Disse baixo mas suficientemente alto para os amigos.

Ishida – Como é que foste capaz disso? Gritou furioso. – Tens noção do que fizeste. A Inoue-san ama-te há anos e seria capaz de morrer por ti!

Preparava-se para lhe bater mas foi agarrado pelo Sado. Antes que a coisa ficasse mais séria a Rukia entrou por ali dentro sem bater, ofegante e com um sorriso na cara.

Rukia – Ela acordou!

Dirigiram-se todos rapidamente à enfermaria onde estava a ruiva. Quando lá chegaram, os capitães já lá estavam e também Ulquiorra.

Ishida – Ainda bem que já acordas-te Inoue-san! Estávamos preocupados.

Inoue – Não é caso para tanto! Apenas estava a dormir para o meu corpo restabelecer a energia que perdeu!

Yamamoto – Inoue Orihime, quero agradecer desde já em nome de toda a Soul Sociaty! Graças a ti os inimigos foram eliminados e duvido muito que tão cedo voltará a acontecer uma coisa destas!

Inoue – Na realidade eu devia pedir desculpa e agradecer! Afinal eu quase que me deixei levar pela escuridão, e se isso tivesse acontecido vocês teriam sofridos consequências devastadoras. De qualquer forma devo agradecer por terem ouvido o Ulqui-kun! Ele era o único que poderia ter entendido o que eu queria!

Yamamoto – Isso agora não importa! Obrigada mais uma vez! Saiu levando os capitães atrás que se mantinham silenciosos.

Inoue – E vocês estão todos bem? Perguntou com alguma preocupação.

Ishida – Estamos todos bem, mas acho que o mesmo não se pode dizer de ti! Depois de uma semana a dormir deves estar cheia de fome.

Ao falar em comida o barulho do estômago da ruiva ouviu-se pelo quarto bem alto. Apesar das faces vermelhas por causa do embaraço, deu um grande sorriso que surpreendeu os amigos, principalmente o Ichigo e a Rukia. Afinal depois de tudo como conseguia ela sorrir daquela forma? Antes que pudessem continuar nos seus pensamentos, alguém chamou-os de volta à realidade.

Ichigo – Hum? O que foi?

Inoue – Vocês poderiam me dar um momento a sós com o Kurosaki-kun e a Kuchiki-san? Falou para os restantes.

Ulquiorra – Sim! Qualquer coisa estaremos aqui fora à vossa espera para irmos comer algo! Até já!

Inoue – Até já! Retribuiu para o moreno. Assim que saíram da enfermaria pode chamar os dois amigos na sua presença. Para sorte dela ela era a única ali, assim poderiam conversar com privacidade. – Antes que comecem com explicações, eu devo dizer-vos que se é essa a vossa decisão, então eu apoiarei! Falou séria confundindo os amigos.

Rukia – Do que estás a falar Inoue?

Inoue – Eu sei que o Ulqui-kun já vos contou sobre o facto de eu vos ter visto juntos! É tão previsível dele! Disse com um pequeno sorriso no lábio que logo desapareceu para depois ter uma expressão séria e um olhar frio e ameaçador. – Só gostaria que tivessem falado comigo antes de se porem aos beijos, não é Kurosaki-kun! Falou repreendendo o comportamento do ruivo. – E não sou só eu, O Abarai-san também merecia um pouco mais de respeito. Afinal ele gosta de ti Kuchiki-san! Repreendeu-a também.

Ichigo – Inoue não é o que estás a pensar!

Inoue – Pois, e eu tenho a certeza que aquilo que vi não foi um beijo! Falou ironicamente. Algo que nunca haviam visto na ruiva. Isso só indicava que estava furiosa com eles.

Rukia – Deixa-me ser eu a explicar Ichigo! Deu uma pausa para respirar e acalmar o nervosismo. – Fui eu que pedi ao Ichigo para me dar um beijo! Ele não queria obviamente, mas depois de tanto insistir ele acabou por aceitar!

Inoue – Se ele não queria porque é que o fez?

Rukia – Inoue, eu vou explicar-te desde o começo. Desde há um mês para cá que a minha relação com o Renji mudou. Digamos que nos fomos aproximando com os treinos. Um dia ele confessou os seus sentimentos por mim, ainda que indiretamente! Eu na altura aceitei que o meu amor pelo Ichigo era igual ao amor de irmão. Com o tempo fui-me apaixonando pelo idiota do Renji e eu pensava, já que ele se tinha declarado para mim, que os sentimentos eram iguais. Mas um dia ele perguntou-me algo que me deixou um pouco abalada e incerta dos sentimentos dele. Depois disso fiquei sempre a matutar sobre isso e sobre as decisões que tinha feito. Então quando vocês vieram para o festival eu quis me certificar que a pessoa que realmente gosto é o Renji. Levei o Ichigo para um sítio onde não estivesse ninguém e pedi-lhe um único beijo! Deu uma pausa para respirar fundo e continuar. – A única coisa que comprovei com isso foi que realmente amo o Ichigo como um irmão e que ele é completamente apaixonado por ti! Se bem que só mesmo um idiota para não perceber isso mais cedo! Gozou com o Ichigo.

Ichigo – Como é que é minorca?

Rukia – Apenas disse a verdade cabeça de cenoura!

Inoue – Acalmem-se, vocês estão na enfermaria! Disse calmamente, mostrando nenhum sinal de irritação e fúria para com eles.

Ichigo – Desculpa!

Rukia – Estás muito chateada connosco?

Inoue – Não! Não estou chateada. Mas o Kurosaki-kun vai ter de compensar em grande! E tu Kuchiki-san está na altura de te abrires para o Renji, afinal ele ama-te já há muito tempo!

Rukia – Tens a certeza que devo fazer isso? É que o Nii-sama não vai ficar muito contente com isso, eu acho!

Inoue – Não te preocupes, eu arranjo maneira de o convencer! Disse com um sorriso.

Rukia – Obrigada Orihime! Deu-lhe um abraço que foi de imediato retribuído pela ruiva.

Inoue – De nada Rukia-chan!

Ichigo – Rukia, poderias dar-me uns minutinhos com a Inoue?

Rukia – Espero por vocês lá fora! E não faças nada de indecente com ela Ichigo! Disse com um sorriso provocativo que só serviu para deixar os dois jovens humanos corados.

Ichigo – Desculpa Inoue! Eu tentei recusar mas ela insistiu tanto que acabei por dizer sim!

Inoue – Não vamos falar mais disso! Já passou e foi esquecido! Eu devia agradecer-te, foi graças a ti que consegui eliminar a minha escuridão! Quando disseste que darias a vida por mim eu lembrei-me das minhas próprias palavras. Então percebi que se desaparecesse muita gente iria ficar triste! Tatsuki-chan, Ulqui-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Rukia-chan, Rangiku-san e tu!

Ichigo – Provavelmente a cidade inteira de Karakura iria ficar triste! Mas eu não ficaria triste… ficaria morto porque tu és a minha vida! E se não tiveres nela então não há sentido para viver! Dizia cabisbaixo e com lágrimas nos olhos. A Inoue ficou surpresa com tal coisa. Ultimamente via o Ichigo chorar muito e sempre por causa dela. Este pensamento deixou-a angustiada e mal consigo mesma. Havia magoado e feito chorar a pessoa que mais gosta.

Inoue – Kurosaki-kun! Não chores, eu agora estou aqui!

Ichigo – Mas podias ter morrido por minha causa! Eu não aceitaria nunca isso!

Inoue – Ichigo! Falou firmemente para captar a atenção do rapaz. – Para de te culpar! Isso é passado e nós precisamos de viver o presente para construir um futuro! Abraçou-o fortemente acalmando-o.

Ichigo – Obrigado Orihime! Parece que escolhi a melhor rapariga do mundo para ficar ao meu lado!

A Inoue ficou surpresa pela confissão e pelo facto de ele a ter chamado pelo primeiro nome.

Inoue – Tu acabaste de me chamar Orihime! Falou corada e encarando-o.

Ichigo – Já devia chamar-te assim há muito mais tempo, Orihime!

O nome dela dito da boca dele de maneira tão suave e terna fizeram-na perder o sentido daquilo que estava à sua volta. Naquele momento estava apenas ela e ele. O Ichigo ao ver os olhos da ruiva, cheios de amor, ternura e carinho, e depois os lábios rosa, bem delineados e entreabertos, não hesitou e capturou-os logo para um beijo apaixonado e extasiante. O beijo, no entanto teve de acabar pela falta de ar.

Ichigo – É melhor vestires-te para irmos comer qualquer coisa. Deves estar a morrer de fome!

A ruiva vestiu-se e foi comer algo com os amigos que estavam à sua espera. Depois de mais algumas horas na Soul Sociaty estava na hora de regressarem a casa. Com esse mesmo propósito foram falar com os capitães.

Inoue – Capitã Unohana, acha que já estou preparada para ir para casa?

Unohana – Mas é claro que sim, Inoue-san!

Ukitake – Nesse caso eu levar-vos-ei até ao Senkaimon!

O grupo teve de subir um monte de escadas para chegarem ao topo do monte Soukyoku. Assim que lá chegaram ficaram surpresos ao verem praticamente todos os shinigamis da Soul Sociaty ali presentes. Estavam todos alinhados como na tropa e no meio deles estava um caminho até ao portal e os capitães.

Ukitake – Sigam-me! Não é preciso recear a presença deles.

Seguiram-no silenciosamente até ao Senkaimon.

Yamamoto – Quero agradecer-vos pela preciosa ajuda contra os intrusos!

Ishida – Só estávamos a proteger a nossa amiga! Disse mexendo nos óculos.

Yamamoto – Inoue Orihime, a Soul Sociaty gostaria que a tua presença fosse requisitada sempre que necessária, em situações de perigo!

Inoue – Não era preciso isso! Já sabem que eu venho de qualquer maneira, afinal trata-se de proteger os meus amigos tanto daqui como da cidade de Karakura!

Não veio nenhuma resposta do comandante. O que a mais surpreendeu foi a vénia que o velho capitão fez para lhe mostrar que tinha todo o seu respeito. Depois dele foram os capitães, vice capitães e por aí fora. Naquela altura ela sentia-se como uma Rainha por ter tantas pessoas a faze uma vénia para ela. Os amigos apenas olhavam espantados para tal comportamento ficando confusos.

Inoue – Não é preciso tanto! Sou apenas uma humana, não preciso de tudo isto! Disse com um sorriso.

Rukia – Não és apenas uma humana Orihime, tu és uma pessoa muito especial que só aparece de séculos em séculos. Um Anjo! Todos nós devemos mostrar-te o devido respeito que tu mereces! Disse levantando-se e aproximando-se dela. – Agora vamos! Sou eu que vou levar-vos de volta! O grupo apenas acenou com a cabeça e começaram a dirigir-se para a entrada do portal. Antes de entrar no porta a ruiva virou-se com um sorriso.

Inoue – Obrigada a todos! Eu prometo que sempre que a Soul Sociaty precisar eu ajudarei o máximo possível, mesmo que tenha de dar a minha vida para o fazer! Dito isto foi-se logo embora. Deixando para trás alguns shinigamis sorridentes e outros encantados pela beleza e bondade da jovem ruiva.

Assim que chegaram à cidade o grupo despediu-se da Rukia e foram para casa. Exceto a Inoue e o Ichigo que foram deixados sozinhos propositadamente pelos amigos.

– Bem, parece que está na altura de eu ir também!

– Espera Inoue! Abraçou-a fortemente para depois passar a encará-la com olhos ternurentos e carinhosos. – Eu amo-te Orihime!

– Eu também te amo Ichigo!

Selaram aquela bela paixão com um beijo demorado e apaixonado. De agora adiante nada nem ninguém os separaria um do outro. Os seus corações ficariam ligados para sempre, até mesmo depois da morte.

Fim


End file.
